L'amour est bien cruel
by Inrainbowz
Summary: UA. Naruto et Sasuke, blasés par leur vie chaotique, se rencontrent par hasard dans l'une de leur soirée de débauche. Déboires de jeunes adultes en conflits sentimentaux. Les cours, l'alcool, le sexe, l'amitié, l'amour ? Yaoi, entre autre
1. Mon amour n'est pas à vendre

**L'amour est bien cruel**

**Auteur :** Inrainbowz (surprise !)

**Rating **: M pour le langage et quelques scènes (dans les chapitres suivant) mais je préviens tout de suite qu'il n'y aura PAS de lemon, enfin pas clairement explicite qui dure cinq paragraphes et tout.

**Disclaimer :** Malgré un OOC plus ou moins flagrant, les personnages dorigine et notament leur plastique appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé :** UA, un peu OOC, je m'en rends compte au fur et à mesure. Naruto et Sasuke, deux jeunes adultes blasés, se rencontrent par hasard au gré de leur soirée de débauche. Et boum.

**Note :** Je travaille sur cette fic depuis un moment (j'ai deux-trois chapitre d'avance pour pas trop faire poireauter, gloire à moi !) et personnellement elle me plait bien. Je sais que certain peuvent trouvé les persos OOC (pour Itachi j'avoue que je me suis lâché, mais ça me faisait trop marrer), et je sais que ça ne plait pas forcément, mais je l'ai voulu comme ça. J'avoue que ce n'est pas mon but premier de respecter les originaux, disons que c'est une interprétation, et de toute façon, c'est un UA, donc difficile de faire autrement. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Il y a une quinzaine de chapitre de prévu (je suis pas rendu moi...) et voici donc le premier ! Merci à Toumies pour l'avoir corrigé (elle a dit que je faisait moins en moins de faute ! C'est vrai !).

J'ai hésité à publier cette fic. Je sais pas trop pourquoi . Rien ne change, j'ai beau publier, c'est toujours la même sensation au final. La trouille. Parce que même si j'écris pour moi, j'ai quand même envie que ça plaise, parce que c'est aussi le but, que ça me réconforte. Et là je commence ma troisième fic longue (les fics longues c'est largement pire que les OS) et j'ai toujours autant la trouille. C'est débile. Évidemment que j'accepte les critiques négatives, si on progresses pas je voit pas l'intérêt. Mais ça fait toujours un peu mal quand même. Alors ne soyez pas trop sévère avec mon travail s'il vous plait !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Mon amour n'est pas à vendre**

Les visages et les silhouettes se confondaient, mouvants, se brouillant peu à peu en un gribouillage diffus, masqué par l'épais écran de fumée qui stagnait dans l'air, lourd et moite de sueur de cet énième lieu de débauche où il gaspillait son temps et son argent. Il avait la sensation de vivre plus de nuit que de jour ses derniers temps tellement il voyait peu la lumière du soleil. L'alcool embrumait agréablement son esprit, le contraignant à l'inactivité intellectuelle qu'il avait d'ordinaire tant de mal à atteindre. Il aimait venir se saouler au bar jusqu'à en oublier où il habitait. Il oubliait tout, toute cette vie qu'il se trainait, morne et fade, où les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, sans saveur ni couleur.

La musique emplissait son cerveau vidé de pensées cohérentes. Il aimait la musique. Surtout celle-là. Celle qui se passe de parole, qui se contente de rebondir avec un rythme régulier, obsédant, où il n'y a pas besoin de réfléchir, juste à vibrer. L'alcool le faisait en général penser ainsi. Avec calme et détachement, et une certaine poésie il faut le dire. Ce n'était pas le cas le reste du temps. Le reste du temps, il résonnait en toute circonstance avec un pragmatisme à toute épreuve. Pas de place pour les sentiments. Il était avare de réactions émotionnelles et d'émotions en général. Les gens le disait froid comme la glace et aussi insensible qu'un bourreau devant une potence. Il ne disait rien : les gens n'avaient pas tort.

Il jeta un regard paresseux aux deux greluches qui gloussaient à sa droite sur la banquette, recouverte de velours usés et tachés de diverses substances dont il valait mieux ne pas connaître la provenance. Il eut un réel élan de pitié pour ces pauvres gourdes au QI de bigorneaux qui semblaient _réellement_ croire qu'il allait leur faire des avances – et qui ne se gênaient pas pour le montrer. L'exaspération lui fit avaler son verre cul-sec. Il frissonna légèrement en sentant le whisky faire un passage express dans sa gorge en brûlant sa trachée avant de lui réchauffer agréablement l'estomac, puis il décida de se lever avant de se faire agresser par le duo de pouffe en chaleur. L'inactivité forcée auquel l'avait contraint le joint particulièrement chargé qu'il s'était roulé plus tôt l'avait remonté à bloc, il avait envie de danser. Et d'aller _pécho_. Il sourit pour lui-même en songeant qu'il commençait à parler – ou du moins à penser – comme son idiot de frère. Itachi avait beau avoir quatre ans de plus que lui – et donc entamer fièrement sa vingt-cinquième année de parasitage actif – question maturité, il ne valait pas mieux qu'un collégien drogué aux hormones, le problème résidant bien sûr dans le fait qu'il n'était PAS un collégien boutonneux mais un superbe éphèbe ténébreux qui, à l'instar de son cadet, pouvait donc _pécho_ qui il voulait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. En une nuit, ses conquêtes n'avaient pas le temps de se rendre compte que son profil comportemental se rapprochait de celui d'une enfant de huit ans pour tout ce qui ne concernait pas le sexe ; il avait donc une réputation de Dom Juan, ce qui le sidérait, lui, son frère, qui le voyait toutes les semaines râler parce qu'il n'y avait pas de jouet en plastique dans le paquet de Chocapic acheté par leur mère.

Il avait envie de pécho, donc, comme le disait si brillamment son ainé. Il avait envie de ramener le mec le plus potable qu'il pourrait trouver chez lui et de se le faire particulièrement brutalement avant de le jeter. Il avait le sentiment qu'il se sentirait mieux après. Un excellent remède à sa déprime consistait à faire souffrir un autre être vivant, humain de préférence. Ça marchait sur lui, en tout cas. C'était en général la méthode qu'il appliquait pour pallier au manque d'intérêt de sa triste existence. Ou alors il s'abrutissait des nuits entières sur des jeux vidéo en ligne qui faisait l'objet de reportage choc sur M6 pour leur danger sur la santé mentale et la vie sociale des joueurs. Il chercha un peu dans la foule, essayant de repérer rapidement un mec potable pour se tirer rapidement de ce trou à rat.

« Sasuke ! »

Ah, dommage.

Il leva les yeux au ciel jusqu'à cacher ses pupilles charbons, en songeant avec amertume à quel point il aimerait être une fille, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de dévisser la tête de la pimbêche, qui venait de geindre son prénom, à coup de baffe sans que cela ne se transforme en scandale de misogynie. Il avait de l'affection pour elle, enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Il en avait eu, en tout cas, c'est sûr. Mais maintenant... et bien maintenant, le chewing-gum rose qui avait été sa meilleure amie d'enfance s'était transformé en une adolescente en chaleur et il se trouve qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur son plus vieil ami, à savoir lui-même. Sasuke soupira longuement, tête baissé pour ne pas qu'elle le surprenne et lui pète un scandale dans la boîte de nuit bondée – il avait déjà donné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Elle savait pourtant bien qu'il se tournait de plus en plus vers les hommes, lassé justement des femmes et de leur stupidité naïve, et que de plus il se comportait comme un vrai salaud, avec tout le monde, elle comprit, et qu'il n'aimait personne. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il l'avait fait pleurer d'humiliation, pourtant elle revenait toujours, porté par un sentiment qui le dépassait tant il était abstrait : ce qu'elle appelait l'amour.

Sasuke Uchiwa avait cessé de croire à l'amour de conte de fée le jour où il avait vu sa mère claquer la porte de leur maison à son père et à sa secrétaire nue dans le lit conjugale. Sa première expérience sexuelle et la fille qui allait avec, une garce de sa classe de première, l'avait durablement traumatisé des relations amoureuses établies avec une personne de sexe féminin, qui qu'elle soit. D'ailleurs, le fait que la secrétaire de son père s'établisse finalement dans la chambre voisine de la sienne n'avait pas aidé. Cette femme était plus gourde que Sakura et Ino, sa meilleure amie, réunies, et de très loin, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Mais bon, sa mère n'avait pas pris la peine de l'emmener avec elle en quittant leur pays. Lui qui l'adorait au-delà du raisonnable – comme la plupart des garçons sans doute – en avait été brisé, du haut de ses six ans. L'environnement aidant, il était donc devenu un enfoiré notoire et ne s'en plaignait pas. Parce que l'amour, franchement, quelle blague.

Blague de très mauvais goût.

« Sakura... c'est marrant qu'on se croise comme ça, j'avoue que je m'y attendais pas...

– Je suis venu avec quelques amis. C'est vrai qu'on ne te voit plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. Une nouvelle conquête ? »

Bien sûr, des nouvelles conquêtes, il en avait une par semaine. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'occuper. Était-elle stupide ? Elle était obligée de hurler pour couvrir la musique, ce qui rendait sa voix encore plus stridente et, aux oreilles de Sasuke, encore plus insupportable. Il ne supportait pas grand-chose. En fait, et il s'en rendait de plus en plus compte, il était quelqu'un d'exécrable.

« Laisse tomber. Je me casse »

Et avant de lui laisser une chance de répliquer, il fut avalé par la foule dégoulinante de sueur qui se frottait sur la piste et disparut. Elle chercha un moment des yeux sa tignasse noire puis, dépitée, retourna vers ses amis qui l'attendaient à une table en retrait.

« Bah alors ? Tu l'as pas trouvé ?

– Si, mais il s'est barré »

Ino soupira d'exaspération.

« Putain, t'es vraiment nul, t'aurais pas pu le retenir ?

– Ino, sérieux, ta gueule. »

Les autres membres de la table assistèrent avec désespoir à la joute verbale d'un haut niveau de maturité qui s'engagea, un verre à la main. Ils étaient une demi-douzaine à avoir suivi les deux filles pour rencontrer « le mec le plus génial de la terre » et se trouvaient bien con maintenant.

Ino, dont les cheveux blond et les yeux bleus clairs ne démentaient aucunement le stéréotype de la blonde à la finesse d'esprit inversement proportionnelle au tour de poitrine, se tourna vers le petite groupe.

« Bon bah qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On danse ? »

La proposition reçut toutes les voix, à part une.

« Moi je rentre, merci bien.

– Bah non, Naruto, reste un peu, il est super tôt !

– Tant mieux, avec un peu de chance je pourrais choper le dernier tram. Salut. »

Ino regarda le blond s'en aller, légèrement inquiète. Il avait l'air préoccupé, ces derniers temps. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait insisté auprès de Sakura pour qu'il rencontre Sasuke. Le brun était tellement glauque que tout le monde se sentait tout de suite plus vivant à côté de lui. C'était un moyen comme un autre de relativiser. Elle avait échoué à remonter le moral de son ami, alors elle pouvait toujours se rattraper en entretenant le sien. Elle alla se coller à la rosée sur la piste pour faire baver quelques idiots et oublia ses deux amis et leur rencontre avortée. Elle ne le savait pas, mais, à quelques rues de là, son plan se réalisait de lui-même.

XxX

La foule était si dense, les corps si serrés, emmêlés en un amas monstrueux et hurlant, qu'ils auraient sans doute pu faire l'amour au milieu de tous ces gens sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Et plus encore, sans que personne ne s'en formalise. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond, qui répondait au nom de Naruto et qui avait quitté la table de ses amis quelques minutes plus tôt, n'avait pas pris la direction de son appartement, comme il l'avait sous-entendu. S'il avait dû courir pour prendre in-extremis le dernier passage de la ligne 1, ce n'était pas pour aller s'enterrer dans son lit. Il s'était enfoncé dans les rues étroites de la ville pour se rendre dans un lieu encore plus mal famé que le premier ; une boîte de nuit/stock de cocaïne/maison close caché derrière une façade de pierre vieillie et un nom ridicule, loin derrière les quais de la Fosse : le Rainbowz.

Il aimait cet endroit comme on aime la vieille maison grinçante et pleine de courant d'air de la vieille tante Abigaëlle qui sent le moisi : on est obligé d'y aller pour retrouver la famille. Une fois là-bas, on se dit qu'on n'aurait vraiment pas dû venir mais finalement on finit toujours par y retourner, parce qu'on « n'échappe pas à la famille ». Pour lui, le Rainbowz, c'était pareil. Ça puait, c'était sale, en ruine, et les gens étaient tous des cas sociaux, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller se noyer parmi eux quand il le pouvait.

Sasuke poussa la porte en bois pourri du club à la suite d'un garçon blond dont la chute de rein le décida immédiatement à en faire sa proie de la soirée.

XxX

_Je vais le tuer, ce type._

Sasuke, accoudé au bar – si on pouvait qualifier de bar le comptoir usé derrière lequel jonglait un des serveurs – finissait de broyer entre ses mains le gobelet en plastique qui avait très brièvement connu son quatrième verre de whisky coca. Son attention était monopolisée par le garçon croisé à l'entrée, celui qui avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et un cul parfait de son point de vue. Celui qui depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, une heure auparavant, s'appliquait à l'ignorer, à le provoquer, et à l'humilier cordialement – même si pour ce dernier point, il était le seul à le voir ainsi. Rien à faire, le blond ne voulait pas se laisser faire et ça l'énervait prodigieusement. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne plaisait pas à l'écervelé : les quelques minutes où il avait réussi à se faire accorder une danse avant que l'autre ne volète vers un autre prétendant comme s'il en était un parmi tant d'autre, il avait tout de même pu capter le regard céruléen, allumé par un désir contenu, se poser avec gourmandise sur son corps dénudé par leur danses incessantes. C'était pourtant clair : le blond se foutait de lui. Il avait envie de céder, c'était écrit sur son front mais il s'y refusait. Il le faisait mariner. Cet abruti se permettait de le faire mariner, _lui._

À cinq heures du matin, les drogués ont fini leur trip et s'endorment à même le sol, les couples sont déjà partis trouver un coin plus tranquille, et ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé chaussure à leur pieds rentrent chez eux la bite sous le bras. Sasuke n'était _jamais_ reparti d'une soirée bredouille quand il avait décidé de finir en bonne compagnie. C'était d'ailleurs lui, qui, la plupart du temps, raflait la meilleure prise du gratin, homme ou femme. Il était cinq heures du matin et cet enfoiré de blond de m*rde était en train de se finir au bar à coup de tequila sunrise. Sans lui prêter la moindre once d'attention. Il allait faire un meurtre, assurément. Jamais il n'avait subi un tel affront, et la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'il avait dû absorber pour se retenir de casser la gueule de tous les losers qui avaient gravité autour de SA proie toute la soirée durant ne l'aidait pas à se calme. Non pas que ça l'aurait dérangé de briser quelques nez, mais il se serait vu bannir du club miteux qu'il affectionnait mine de rien, même si ça sentait les égouts et que le plupart de sa population étaient les loques humaines tout juste bonne à fouiller les poubelles. Dieu sait si ça l'aurait soulagé, pourtant, de faire avaler sa langue à ce rouquin minable qui avait tourné autour du sien des heures durant avant que son gibier n'achève l'impertinent d'une remarque d'une rare méchanceté – quelque chose à propos du courage qu'il devait avoir pour oser sortir saper comme il l'était – ce qui avait convaincu Sasuke que, décidément, il fallait qu'il se le tape, celui-là. Mais voilà, « celui-là » ne semblait pas vraiment disposé à se mettre à ses pieds et il était bien le premier. Complètement déchiré et frustré sexuellement, le brun décida tout de même d'aller rejoindre son objectif au bar, et par la même occasion, commander son seizième shooter de vodka, histoire de rester dans l'ambiance.

Au moment où il rejoignait le comptoir, peu assuré sur ses jambes, le blond jura en fouillant ses poches :

« Et meeeeeerde, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille... »

Le barman, un quadra parfaitement ton sur ton avec son bar moisi, ricana de bon cœur :

« Et bah, c'est malin, idiot. Tu vas devoir me payer en nature...

– Tu rêves Kakashi, plutôt baiser une chèvre. Je repasserais dans la semaine. Ça te va ?

– Je peux t'avancer, si tu veux. »

Sasuke s'était introduit dans la conversation comme une vieille connaissance, parfaitement à l'aise dans sa réflexion de mec bourré.

« Quelle technique de drague subtile ! Tu as été plus fin que ça jusqu'ici... »

Le brun nota évasivement que son interlocuteur se foutait de lui mais trop peu lucide pour s'en offusquer, il continua sur sa lancée.

« La subtilité ayant foiré, il faut bien que je tente ma chance autrement...

– En m'achetant ?

– En rendant service moyennant une compensation.

– Désolé, chéri. Mon amour n'est pas à vendre. Kakashi, je repasse mercredi. Salut ! »

Et le brun dut contempler, impuissant, sa proie la plus coriace lui filer sous le nez et rentrer chez elle d'un pas jovial. Il s'effondra par terre, assis dos contre le comptoir et soupira d'agacement.

« Putain, le con... »

Compatissant, Kakashi lui tapota l'épaule du bout des doigts par-dessus le plateau de bois.

« Tu apprendras que Naruto est un vrai chieur, et têtu en plus.

– Naruto hein ? P'tain... Vous pouvez être sûr que... je vais me le faire, çui-là... cracha-t-il, passablement énervé.

– Reviens mercredi. En attendant, paies ta note. À moins que toi aussi tu aies oublié ton portefeuille ? »

Levant la tête au-dessus de lui, Sasuke vit l'homme lui faire un grand sourire, du moins c'est ce qu'il supposa en voyant son œil droit, seul partie de son visage visible, le reste étant enterré sous un bandeau enroulé autour de sa tête qui le faisait curieusement ressembler à une momie, les cheveux gris en prime. Sasuke se demanda brièvement pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole autrement que pour commander un verre auparavant : le barman gagnait sans doute à être connu, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il devait connaître personnellement la moitié des dealers de la ville, puis il décréta que c'était sans doute parce que, d'une manière générale, les gens le gonflaient. Il paya ses consommations – une somme conséquente – et quitta la boîte, ou plutôt il se fit mettre dehors par Kakashi, qui était aussi le proprio, pour qu'il puisse fermer. Sasuke retrouva tant bien que mal sa voiture. Il s'endormit au volant et resta encore quelques heures sur le parking de l'immeuble décrépit d'à côté, avant de faire vrombir le moteur de sa R5 et de rentrer chez lui.

La R5, c'est parce que ses parents – enfin, son père – avaient décidé, il y a longtemps, que son frère et lui devrait faire l'expérience de la vie et se démerder tout seul pour se payer leur première voiture, pour leur apprendre à ne pas compter uniquement sur le compte en banque du paternel. Parce qu'en plus d'être extrêmement riche, à la tête d'une des plus grandes entreprises pharmaceutiques mondiales, et dans la force de l'âge, le père de Sasuke et Itachi, Fugaku Uchiwa, se prenait également pour un grand pédagogue et un philosophe et était aussi un vrai rapiat. Sasuke se rappelait parfaitement du jour de ses douze ans où son père lui avait solennellement annoncé qu'à partir de maintenant, il devrait se débrouiller s'il voulait plus que les malheureux cinquante euros que son père consentait à lui céder de sa fortune chaque mois. Depuis cette époque, il s'employait donc à remplir lui-même son compte bancaire et utiliser avec modération la carte de crédit qu'il avait reçu en même temps que le sermon.

Vers huit heures du matin de ce dimanche-là, il rentra donc chez lui, dans une des communes bourgeoises en bordure de la ville, dans sa caisse pourrie. Il passa furtivement par la porte de derrière qui menait directement à la partie de la maison qui leur était réservée, à son frère et lui, depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de venir s'envoyer en l'air dans le domaine familial. Il pénétra discrètement dans sa chambre. Celle d'Itachi était située en face, et même si les murs étaient plutôt bien insonorisé, cet abruti laissait toujours sa porte ouverte – à part quand il ramenait quelqu'un, cela va de soit – et se plaignait ensuite d'être réveillé par son cadet qui revenait de sa courte nuit au petit matin. Il referma doucement sa propre porte et s'étala sur son lit. Tout ce qui était dans cette chambre, hormis les meubles, étaient donc le fruit de son labeur. Heureusement pour lui, son père n'avait pas précisé de quelle manière son fils était censé se procurer de quoi se vêtir et se payer les sorties entre amis ; et il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais. Sasuke, malgré sa fatigue, ne s'endormit pas immédiatement. Il repensa à ce jour, à son père et son air de pseudo-sagesse lui assénant qu'il devait se préparer dès maintenant à la gestion de leur empire, et bla bla bla. Il survola vaguement les cours qu'il avait le lendemain sur l'emploi du temps punaisé au-dessus de son bureau. Polytech', c'était une initiative de son père, bien sûr. S'il l'avait pu, lui, il serait devenu proxénète, boxeur ou designer industriel. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Sa dernière pensée, bien moins déprimante, fut que mercredi, le blond là, ce Naruto, il allait lui faire sa fête.

Il se réveilla vers seize heures, le cerveau au ralenti, et se traina jusqu'à sa salle de bain où il se doucha longuement. La douche était un moyen efficace de passer à autre chose, de mettre de côté la partie de sa vie qui avait précédé, en l'occurrence sa nuit dehors et sa frustration. Il avait l'impression de laver ses pensées et ses excès en même temps que sa peau, la frottant parfois avec un acharnement insensé. Il restait toujours nu aussi longtemps que possible après s'être douché, en mettant de l'eau partout sur la moquette noire qui recouvrait le sol de sa chambre impeccable. La pièce était noire et blanche. « Comme toi, S'ke » disait son frère en écorchant volontairement son prénom. Comme lui. Peau blanche, cheveux et yeux noirs. Tout droit sorti d'un film des années 30. Même ses fringues étaient noires la plupart du temps, tout comme son humeur et ses pensées. Après un détour par la cuisine, il revint s'atteler à la tâche la plus chiante qu'il était condamné à faire, pire que de faire le ménage, pire que de tondre la pelouse, pire que de repasser des fringues parce « la femme de ménage est pas payée pour ça ». Il devait travailler. Ses études l'ennuyaient et la seule raison pour laquelle il s'y attelait consciencieusement était que quand il aurait un diplôme en poche, conforme aux vœux de son père, celui-ci lui lâcherait enfin la bride. Et là, ce serait le grand jour : il pourrait enfin se barrer définitivement de cette maison et ne plus jamais y revenir. Il serait libre.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était peinard. Il était dix-huit heures. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait se préparer psychologiquement à recevoir « l'envahisseur » comme il l'appelait dans sa tête. Il rangea doucement ses affaires et on frappa à la porte. Plus prévisible que son frère ainé, ça n'existait pas.

« S'ke, je vais mourir… »

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel et laissa entrer son aîné en soupirant. Itachi était au moins aussi accroc aux soirées alcoolisés que lui, mais là où Sasuke se réveillait le lendemain avec tout juste un petit mal de crâne, son frère lui se tapait des gueules de bois phénoménales qui en auraient découragé plus d'un de retoucher à un verre de gnole. Seulement, l'aîné Uchiwa n'était pas comme le commun des mortels. Il était à la fois incroyablement intelligent sur le plan intellectuel et totalement stupide pour tout ce qui concernait sa vie sociale en dehors de son boulot – il était mathématicien. Ce paradoxe impressionnait grandement Sasuke d'ailleurs, qui trouvait formidable de pouvoir avoir deux opposés aussi extrêmes chez une seule personne. Ce n'était donc pas le marteau piqueur qui ruinait son cerveau ou la gerbe qui le prenait occasionnellement au réveil qui allait empêcher Itachi Uchiwa de se la coller une fois par semaine avec ses amis scientifiques.

« S'ke, tu voudrais pas me présenter à tes copines ?

– Elles sont toutes prises ou débile.

– Mais j'm'en fous, je veux baiser des p'tites jeunes, je vois pas où est le mal. »

Et non, il ne voyait pas. Si Sasuke se spécialisait dans les coups d'un soir ou de quelques heures et les rapports à partenaire multiple, Itachi lui donnait dans le brisage de couple et les filles qui avaient minimum cinq ans de moins que lui.

« Ita, tu sais que tu vaux pas mieux que moi…

– Normal, on est frère. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, l'aîné s'assoupit, en travers sur le lit de Sasuke. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il pensait aimer, au moins un peu, c'était son frère. Sans doute parce qu'il ne le jugeait pas, parce que, de toute façon, Itachi était encore pire que lui. Sasuke décida d'imiter son frangin. Il se coucha à côté de lui sur la place qui restait, où il s'endormit tout habillé au bout de quelques minutes.

_A suivre_

* * *

Alors alors alors ?**_ T'excites pas, y'a pas de quoi non plus..._** Toi et tes encouragements...**_ Tu t'en fous, tu m'écoutes jamais._** Heureusement parce que si je t'écoutais, j'écrirais plus, et je me serais déjà jeté d'un pont ! **_Faut toujours que t'exagères..._** Bon, laissons de côté ces querelles puériles et revenons-en à la raison de votre présence ici (si tant est que présence il y ait). Vous en avez penser quoi ? Un petit effort, vos avis sont important pour moi ! **_Et pour ton ego._** On ne me laisse pas que des trucs sympas tu sais...

Bon ça se met doucement en place. Le happy end est pas pour maintenant, c'est moi qui vous le dit... Les autres chapitres feront tous à peu près cette taille là (déjà honorable, non ?) et viendront à un rythme probablement chaotique (on se refait pas).

Cette fic se passe chez moi. J'inventerais pas de lieux, à part bien sur le Rainbowz, parce que je connais pas de bar à tapin en vrai et que sans rire, vous croyez vraiment qu'il y a un bar à mon nom ? **_C'était totalement prétentieux de ta part de donner ton pseudo à un lieu de ta fic._** M'en fous.

A plus !


	2. Tes yeux, mes mains, ta queue

**L'amour est bien cruel**

**Note :** Hey hey hey ! Hey voilà le second chapitre donc; aimablement et brillamment corrigé par Toumies. Selon son bon conseil, je préfère prévenir que ce chapitre n'a rien de marrant. Il est même limite glauque. C'est voulut bien sûr, ça va pas s'arranger, enfin pas tout de suite quoi. Je suis pas super motivé pour la suite, alors ça ne tient qu'à vous. En tous cas, ça risque d'être très L-E-N-T. Je m'en excuse.

Remarquez l'élégance du titre de ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment un poète. Ha ha ha.

Donc **Avertissement** : drogues, alcool, vocabulaire fleuri, sexe plutôt violent, absence remarqué de bon sentiments;

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tes yeux, mes mains, ta queue**

Naruto fut réveillé en un sursaut déplaisant par la sonnerie stridente de son réveil affichant fièrement 7h45 en lettre clignotante. Il l'éteignit paresseusement, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, et puisa un long moment dans son plafond, la force de s'extirper des draps en vrac. Il était fatigué, sa tête était lourde, sa bouche pâteuse. Il détestait le lundi matin plus encore que tous les autres matins. Parce qu'il sortait la plupart du temps le vendredi soir, le samedi soir, parfois même le jeudi soir pour les tonus étudiants et que la journée du dimanche, pour récupérer et pour faire ses devoirs en retard, ce n'était pas assez. Finalement, son réveil le rappela à l'ordre – bénit soit la fonction « je re-sonne au bout de dix minutes si tu n'appuies pas sur six boutons en même temps » – et il dut se lever.

Après s'être habillé mollement, le blond empoigna son sac – une sacoche en bandoulière à l'effigie des Doors – et rallia la cuisine d'un pas trainant. S'il pouvait rester dans son lit une journée supplémentaire, il le ferait chaque semaine, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mais, avec toutes les heures de libre qu'on pouvait avoir à la fac, il avait fallu qu'on lui colle un emploi du temps préconisant les cours le lundi matin et dès neuf heures. Tant qu'à les faire travailler le lundi, ne pourraient-ils pas avoir au moins la gentillesse de leur laisser la matinée ? Il savait que ces raisonnements étaient vains : si ses cours commençaient à 13 heures le lundi, il sortirait _aussi_ le dimanche, fatigué ou non. En un sens, c'était mieux ainsi. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait des limites quelque part. Et il était hors de question qu'il sèche les cours _tous_ les lundis. Il avait envie de réussir, quand même.

Après un petit déjeuner consistant (tartines de nutella et bol de céréale), il quitta finalement la tiédeur chaleureuse de son appartement pour aller affronter les quatre étages de marches qui le mèneraient au froid mordant de cette matinée d'octobre. Il délaissait délibérément l'ascenseur au profit de la marche active, déjà parce que tous les moyens étaient bon pour satisfaire son hyperactivité et aussi parce que qu'il abhorrait les ascenseurs au plus haut point. Le quatrième étage, c'était parfait. Ni trop haut ni trop bas, l'altitude idéale, selon lui. Il adorait cet appartement. Il l'avait choisi lui-même, son tuteur se contentant de signer en bas de la page et d'allonger le premier chèque de loyer et de caution. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

C'était il y a deux ans et quelques.

Il fallait sans doute une certaine force morale pour pouvoir supporter de prendre le tramway tous les matins et tous les soirs de la semaine, ou peu s'en faut. Et encore, lui avait la chance de pouvoir rejoindre son école sans avoir à changer de ligne, ce qui était inespéré. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir affronter plus d'un transport en commun par trajet chaque jour. Il avait profondément horreur du tram. La foule le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise et dans un espace aussi confiné, cela devenait invivable. Malheureusement, la voiture n'était sans doute pas le moyen de transport idéal en ville et marcher jusque là-bas était exclue, bien trop loin, cela lui aurait fait se lever à 6 heures du matin, et encore. Il prenait donc le tram, la ligne 2, de son quartier d'Hôtel Dieu à la faculté de philosophie. Il le faisait malgré tout avec le sourire car peu de chose, il faut l'avouer, était en mesure d'assombrir son humeur canaille et rayonnante. Il n'était pas spécialement heureux mais il était toujours content, ce qui n'est pas exactement la même chose. Il était donc rare de voir le visage de Naruto sans un sourire, qu'il soit sincère ou non.

Il arriva finalement avec quelques minutes d'avance à l'amphithéâtre de son premier cours. « Histoire de la philosophie contemporaine », rien que ça. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'histoire, enfin, disons que ce n'était pas ce qui le passionnait. Lui, c'est la philo en elle-même qui le branchait. Connaître tous les cons qui s'étaient creusés la cervelle avant lui, il s'en foutait un peu.

« Tiens, Naruto, ça va bien ?

– Ça va, et toi ?

– La forme. »

Ce genre d'échange rituel est la base de toutes les relations ; que ce soit les amis, les connaissances ou les conquêtes, la vie civilisée obéit à ces règles : bonjour, comment allez-vous, bien et vous-même, si ça ne va pas, de même. C'est une convention.

« Mais non, tu parles que ça va, je me suis fait courser par les keufs la nuit dernière, je suis crevé... »

Heureusement, certaine personne dans son entourage échappaient à cette sinistre conformité. Shikamaru était exactement comme Naruto, en plus extrême : il était plus que brillant mais il se foutait de tout, de tout le monde et était d'une flemmardise inconcevable. Son niveau moyen s'expliquait par le fait qu'il réduisait ses efforts au stricte minimum : s'il avait été aussi travailleur que Tenten, la major de leur promotion, il l'aurait supplanté et de très loin. Mais le jeune homme brun n'avait que faire de ce gaspillage : il n'aspirait à rien dans la vie, rien de plus que ce qui venait à lui. Naruto était conçu sur le même modèle : j'ai des capacités mais je n'ai ni l'envie ni la motivation de les exploiter. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait choisi la fac, où personne n'était là pour lui dire de bosser. En cas d'échec, il ne s'en prendrait qu'à lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que t'avais fait ?

– Je crois que le vrai déclencheur a été de me faire griller par les vigiles en train de frauder au Black Jack »

Le seul vice de Shikamaru, à part son penchant pour la sieste intempestive, était les jeux d'argent. Naruto l'avait d'ailleurs avancé plus d'une fois, avec des taux d'intérêts vertigineux, pour le sauver des trous financiers qui peuplaient son livre de compte. Naruto était chanceux aux jeux mais ne jouait jamais, n'y voyant pas le moindre intérêt alors que Shikamaru avait une poisse totale mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retenter sa chance encore et encore, jusqu'à la ruine s'il le fallait. Heureusement, le petit génie pouvait compenser sa malchance avec sa ruse, plus productive mais également plus risquée, comme le prouvait l'incident de cette nuit.

« Et toi alors, ce week-end ?

– Comme d'hab...

– Hm je vois, t'as encore été trainé dans ce bar miteux. Je t'ai déjà prévenu, un jour tu te feras droguer par un psychopathe et on te reverra plus jamais.

– Et bien soit. Je te lègue mon ordi.

– C'est vrai ? »

Parler matériel était la seule façon de détourner son ami d'une conversation déplaisante. D'une manière générale, tous ce qui concernait l'argent était à même de susciter son attention. Le début du cours les coupa dans leur marchandage post-mortem. Leur testament attendrait. Naruto aimait les cours comme il aimait le sexe : avec modération. Et en le pimentant un peu.

XxX

« Naruto !

– Ah, salut Ino, ça va ?

– Très bien et toi ?

– Pareil... »

Il ricana intérieurement de la stupidité décidément avéré de cette entrée en matière typique à toutes les conversations. N'y en avait-il pas un pour être un peu original ?

« Au fait, on se retrouve chez Sakura après-demain soir avec les autres et des amis de son école. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et pris une expression complice.

« Y'aura ce fameux mec là, celui qu'on devait rencontrer Samedi... »

Elle fit un bond en arrière comme si elle avait révélé un secret d'état et lui fit un grand sourire faussement innocent. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était une vraie prédatrice et excessivement tenace. Il plaignait ce pauvre garçon qui devrait se la coltiner toute la soirée mais il ne serait pas là pour le voir.

« Désolé, je peux pas, je suis déjà pris.

– Ah ! Un rendez-vous mystère ? Je le connais ? »

Il avait beau trouver Ino insupportable les trois quart du temps, Naruto l'appréciait tout de même (un peu) pour son franc parlé et la manière qu'elle avait de se moquer de toutes les conventions, quelles qu'elles soient. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle s'habillait : sa superposition de fringues multicolores ne s'apparentait à aucun style vestimentaire connu. Ainsi, elle était une des rares personnes à traiter sincèrement son homosexualité comme une des choses les plus banales qui soient : même ceux qui l'acceptaient ouvertement avait souvent du mal à faire avec. Il sourit de nouveau pour lui-même : c'était également un mystère pour lui. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute que le beau brun du week-end précédent serait au rendez-vous ; Naruto avait délibérément laissé entendre le jour où il retournerait au club pour attirer à lui le jeune mâle qui semblait si désireux de le mettre dans son lit. Le sexe oui mais si on ne joue pas, ce n'est pas drôle.

« Tu as encore un sourire de psychopathe Naruto. Tu devrais arrêter de provoquer les mecs comme ça. Un jour, ça va te retomber dessus. »

Ino et Naruto était somme toute assez semblable ; ils étaient tous les deux têtes brulées, optimistes au-delà du raisonnable et difficiles à cerner, au final. Ils se connaissaient depuis le jour où, en primaire, Naruto, nouvellement débarqué dans son école, se serait fait tabasser ouvertement si la jeune fille n'avait pas joué les jeunes filles geignardes et feint d'appeler à l'aide un surveillant. Elle s'était avéré être une excellente comédienne, ce qui lui avait permis de sauver son ami fraichement acquis. Le lycée les avait séparés mais ils s'étaient retrouvés non sans surprise le jour de leur rentrée en fac. Entre temps, Ino avait rencontré Sakura et elles étaient sans nul doute faites l'une pour l'autre : elles s'étaient immédiatement adoré et détesté cordialement, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de développer un lien très fort, presque fraternel. Cette amitié expliquait entre autre ce qu'avait à voir entre eux deux groupes d'amis venant de deux écoles différentes : celui de Sakura à Polytech' Nantes et celui d'Ino à la fac de philo.

« Bon, viens au moins manger au kebab avec nous ce midi.

– Je te suis ! »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent attablé dans un boui-boui minuscule situé à quelques rues de leur lieu d'étude, en compagnie donc des deux autres amis qui formait le groupe qu'ils avaient composé au début de leur enseignement supérieur : Shikamaru et un garçon, d'un an leur cadet, qui ne parlait pratiquement jamais et se teignait les cheveux an rouge, répondant au nom de Gaara. Ils étaient tous les quatre et ils ne savaient pas exactement pourquoi. Ils partageaient une de ces amitiés qui se crée un peu par dépit et pourtant ils s'aimaient, assurément. Naruto aimait se retrouver avec eux. Pas trop souvent. Mais il aimait cela, parfois. Par contre, il avait beaucoup plus de mal à supporter Sakura et les amis de cette dernière. Sans doute par pur esprit de contradiction, parce que le jour où il les avait rencontré, Ino lui avait lâché d'un air menaçant : « Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à faire ton chieur ». Eux semblaient par contre l'adorer, surtout Sakura, qui lui prouvait son affection de manière très musclée et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. D'une manière générale, la notion d'ami lui était assez abstraite.

XxX

Ah, les hommes et l'alcool. Pas les hommes en tant que genre, les humains en général, et d'ailleurs, pas seulement l'alcool, mais la drogue aussi, et, dans une certaine mesure, le sexe, les trois étant souvent lié. Observé l'homme ainsi réduit, par quelques substances légales ou non, à ses plus bas instincts le distrayait énormément. Il se rappelait ainsi que malgré tous les artifices que pouvaient déployer les gens qui l'entouraient, ils étaient tous les même, guère différents des clodos qui trainaient dans cet endroit lugubre : des animaux qui pensent et qui parlent. Lui avait cessé définitivement de croire en l'homme au même moment où ses parents mourraient dans l'incendie de leur maison de vacances. Il avait regardé des gens, qu'il ne connaissait pas, aller et venir avec de faux airs compatissant sur les restes de sa vie. Il était trop jeune pour se souvenir du visage de ses parents, et pourtant, il se souvenait avec une netteté assez effrayante de celui de l'homme qui l'avait éloigné des ruines pour le déposer au commissariat en attendant que son sort soit décidé et qui s'était penché vers lui, un sourire de circonstance sur ses lèvres gercées, pour lui souffler :

« Désolé mon petit, mais t'as plus de parents. »

C'était un bourrin, sans aucun doute. Un gros péquenaud qui pensait que les arabes étaient des puits à merde et que les gonzesses étaient tout juste bonne à servir la bière. Et Naruto, tout juste sortit des couches-culottes, avait compris que, non content de se retrouver seul et sans toit, il allait en plus devoir se taire, suivre le mouvement, faire ce qu'on lui dirait de faire. Lui, qui jusque-là, n'avait obéi qu'à sa mère et à son père quand il se montrait vraiment persuasif – ou menaçant – s'était retrouvé confié à un oncle excentrique, obsédé sexuel et en voyage dix mois sur douze. C'était d'ailleurs de ce personnage qu'il tenait ses convictions profondes sur les rapports homme/femme : le sexe au milieu, et le reste pour enrober un peu tout ça.

Il voulut esquisser un sourire mais grimaça. Pas facile de sourire avec la lèvre fendue ; il pouvait toujours se consoler en se disant qu'au moins, l'autre type, il faudrait qu'il se réveille avant de pouvoir sourire à nouveau. Il ne pensait jamais à son passé, à part quand il avait bu. C'est aussi dans ces moments-là qu'il réfléchissait à la valeur de sa vie puis, naturellement, il glissait sur les moyens originaux de mettre fin à ses jours. Ça, c'était devenu plus un passe-temps qu'autre chose, au fil du temps. Curieusement, ça lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie, de garder une certaine distance, un recul salvateur avec le bordel incroyable que s'appliquait chaque jour à devenir sa vie. Surtout que ce n'était pas près de s'arranger.

Il avait vu juste, évidemment : le brun de la dernière fois était au rendez-vous, tellement prévisible que cela le fit grimacer. Il sentait confusément qu'il aurait dû se méfier du garçon qui le dévorait d'un regard avide et tout sauf prude, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'en soucier. Il ne savait pas qui avait roulé le pétard qu'il venait de s'enfiler mais le type n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. Il se sentait ramollir comme du papier mâché et le sol, les murs et les gens décrivaient des arabesques harmonieuses tout autour de lui. C'est ce qu'on appelle planer.

XxX

Il fallut un très long moment pour que les formes psychédéliques et colorées ne cessent leur farandole derrière les paupières closes de Naruto. Quand il s'extirpa finalement de son rêve éveillé – trip – il ne put rien faire d'autre que constater les faits, encore trop abruti pour penser correctement : un, il était menotté sur un lit miteux. Et deux, il était à moitié nu. Malgré ces constatations alarmantes, il ne put pourtant pas démêler le brouillard filandreux qui engloutissait son cerveau dans une bouillie visqueuse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il foutait là, ne savait d'ailleurs même pas où il était, même s'il lui semblait malheureusement reconnaître une des chambre du Rainbowz mise officieusement à la disposition de la clientèle pour les affaires de ce genre – dans certaines chambre, les menottes restaient même de manière permanente accrochées aux montants du lit. Naruto soupira tragiquement.

« P'tin, dans quelle merde je me suis encore foutu moi...

– Ça t'étonnera peut-être mais à la base, ce n'était même pas mon idée. »

Surpris par la voix qui s'était élevée depuis le coin de la pièce, Naruto se tordit le cou pour apercevoir son interlocuteur, même s'il se doutait de son identité. Il constata effectivement que le brun, qui l'avait ouvertement dragué la dernière fois, était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés et visiblement en train de se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire du garçon menotté sur le matelas.

« Et c'est une idée de qui, alors ?

– Du barman. »

Naruto se renfonça dans les coussins en jurant. Ça ne l'étonnait absolument pas de Kakashi, il avait toujours su que celui-ci était un pervers aux fantasmes douteux. Il ne doutait pas d'ailleurs que le propriétaire du bâtiment soit caché quelque part derrière un des murs en train de mater allègrement la scène dont il était le personnage principal.

« Et toi, on t'a dit tiens, et si on menottait machin à un lit, et t'as répondu pourquoi pas, j'ai que ça à faire !, reprit Naruto, sarcastique.

– A peu de chose près. C'était plutôt Machin est raide déchiré, je vais l'installer dans un coin, et puis après tu fais ce que tu veux hein...

– T'as quand même dit d'accord.

– J'ai quand même dit d'accord. »

À les attendre converser d'un ton si badin, on aurait pu douter que l'un était torse-nu et prisonnier d'un plumard dans un état déplorable et que l'autre constatait cet état sans rien faire.

« Bon bah on va pas rester comme ça toute la nuit. Tu vas me détacher bien sûr.

– Non. »

Bien sûr, il s'y était un peu attendu.

« Bon, on fait quoi alors ? On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que je me dessèche et que tu puisses me momifier et m'exposer dans ton salon ?

– Non.

– Bon bah quoi alors ? »

Naruto commençait sérieusement à en avoir plein le dos. Ce type était détestable et vraiment pas sympa. Il soupira d'exaspération.

« J'ai au moins le droit de connaître ton nom ?

– Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa.

– Et bien Sasuke, tu me les brises, sérieux. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Puis lentement, très lentement, il fit glisser son regard sur le torse nu du blond qui se tortilla, agacé par le sourire pervers qui ornait à présent le visage de son geôlier.

« Oh. Arrête ça. »

Sasuke continua son inspection visuelle, alléché par ce qu'il voyait et plus encore par ce que ses yeux ne pouvaient atteindre.

« Arrête ça, putain. T'es lourd. Détache-moi.

– Tu rêves.

– Détache-moi espèce de con !

– Sinon quoi ? »

Sinon quoi ? Sinon rien. Naruto était piégé comme une biche devant le fusil d'un chasseur. Il chassa cette pensée désagréable. Il n'était pas une biche. Par contre, il était bel et bien coincé et la suite s'annonçait plutôt mauvaise pour lui.

En effet, le brun changea brusquement d'attitude. En quelques secondes, il fut sur lui, progressant à quatre pattes au-dessus de son corps sans défense.

« On dirait que tu es... à ma merci. »

Cette affirmation sembla provoquer un certain plaisir au brun. Naruto, en réponse, lui asséna un coup de pied énergique dans les parties qui fit se plier en deux le brun, surpris. Naruto ricana.

« Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, je ne suis pas une pucelle sans défense.

– Tant mieux, j'adore les rapports musclés. »

Naruto pouvait faire son malin, il était en très mauvaise posture et il le savait. Parce que l'autre pouvait bien faire de lui ce qu'il voulait : que pourrait-il y faire ? Et qui viendrait l'aider ? Rien. Personne. Fuck.

Sasuke enleva tranquillement son haut avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur les hanches de sa proie. Il l'observa un instant, tête penchée sur le côté, comme dans une concentration extrême.

« Je pensais pas que t'avais besoin d'en arriver là pour pouvoir t'envoyer en l'air. »

Le blond n'avait plus que la provocation et l'autre l'énervait, c'en était physique. Mais là encore, il savait que ça resterait sans effet. Comme pour lui donner raison, le brun sourit de plus belle :

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas me narguer autant... et puis... tu ne trouves pas ça excitant, ma belle ? »

Naruto grogna, mécontent. Et il se foutait de sa gueule en plus. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il réponde à ça. Parce qu'effectivement, ce type à moitié nu, pile son genre, le regard lubrique et ses menaces à peine voilées l'excitaient bel et bien, et plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser l'autre agir à sa guise.

« Tu fais chier sérieux. Je suis pas ta pute. Dégage.

– Je vais être obligé de te punir si tu continues à être aussi grossier. »

Le brun exultait. Il prenait plaisir à l'humilier. Naruto sentait la rage pulser dans ses veines, il avait envie de faire ravaler à la gravure de mode son sourire suffisant, son sourire de dominateur. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Ça l'enrageait encore plus.

Sasuke fourra brusquement une main dans son pantalon.

Surpris, le blond se redressa – ou tenta de le faire – d'un coup, ce qui faillit désarçonner son bourreau. Celui-ci, contrarié mais les mains prises, ne trouva aucun autre moyen pour le faire se rallonger que d'écraser sa bouche contre celle du blond, en profitant pour le mordre violemment. Naruto jura. L'autre sourit.

« Tu as de beaux yeux. J'aime bien tes yeux.

– Je t'emmerde

– Nan, sérieusement.

– T'aime bien ma queue aussi on dirait. »

Et il s'appliquait à le lui montrer. Sasuke avait entreprit de dénuder complètement son nouveau jouet et l'air renfrogné que celui-ci essayait de maintenir sur son visage, malgré le traitement de ses mains, l'amusait grandement.

« Toi, c'est mes mains qui ont l'air de te plaire... »

Le brun appuya ses dires en faisant jouer lesdites mains sur le corps de sa victime qui retint un gémissement.

« Arrête ça.

– Allons, sois plus convaincant. »

Naruto profita que le brun se soit reculé – il maudit sa situation ; dans un autre contexte il aurait laissé Sasuke faire ce qu'il avait en tête, à savoir une bonne petite fellation – pour lui asséner de nouveau un coup de pied bien plus violent que le premier, puis un autre et encore un autre. Son répit fut de courte durée. Quand il croisa de nouveau le regard du brun, il frissonna : Sasuke aurait voulu le foudroyer des yeux qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

« Ça, enfoiré, tu vas me le payer. »

En quelques secondes, le brun fut sur lui ; un coup de tête barbare lui fit voir trente-six chandelles pendant quelques temps, le temps nécessaire au brun pour sortir deux autres paires de menottes d'un coin de la pièce, qui lui servit à s'assurer que les pieds de sa victime ne seraient plus un problème. « Oh, merde » fut tout ce que Naruto put répondre à ce nouveau paramètre.

« Et maintenant, tu vas crier. »

Sasuke prit tout son temps pour finir de se déshabiller, de réveiller définitivement son érection déjà stimulée, avant de soulever le bassin de Naruto et de le poser sur ses genoux.

« C'est encore le moment de me supplier la blonde. Je serais peut-être clément.

– Va crever. »

Ils restèrent un instant à se défier du regard. Sasuke était incertain. D'ailleurs, si sa victime le lui avait demandé, les yeux humides et la voix tremblante, il l'aurait sans aucun doute détachée pour faire cesser ce jeu stupide. Mais le blond était loin de le supplier. Au contraire. Il semblait le mettre au défi de continuer, de faire ce qu'il avait prévu.

« T'a peur de me faire mal, fillette ? Tu crois pas que j'en ai déjà vu et des plus grosses que la tienne ?

– Sans préparation ni lubrifiant ?

– J'aime avoir mal. »

Et son sourire était si venimeux, si narquois que Sasuke le crut sur parole. Tant pis pour cet imbécile. Si c'est ce qu'il voulait, il allait être servit.

« Alors elle est branché SM, la blonde ?

– C'est celui qui m'a menotté au lit qui dit ça ? »

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'ils échangèrent. Sasuke pénétra d'un coup sec le blond, qui, bien évidemment et malgré ses dires, donna raison à son bourreau en hurlant de douleur. Cela excita le brun plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Si tu me supplie, j'arrête.

– Ah... Je prends mon pied... Connard ! »

Naruto haletait, crispé, en subissant les assauts de l'autre homme. Il finit pourtant, comme toujours, par y prendre goût, et quand ce fut de plaisir qu'il commença à s'époumoner, Sasuke en oublia toute retenue, ils oublièrent qu'à la base le brun était parti pour le prendre de force et ils oublièrent cette situation absurde pour se contenter de baiser comme des animaux. Parce que c'était bon.

XxX

Sasuke contempla un moment le blond, toujours menotté et entièrement nu, qui fixait lui-même le plafond de la chambre comme si c'était une œuvre d'art particulièrement réussite. Sasuke s'était rhabillé, et, accroupi dans un coin de la pièce, essayait de comprendre comment ils avaient bien pu en arriver là et les conséquences que cela aurait par la suite.

« Au pire, si tu sais pas quoi faire, tu peux toujours me détacher. »

Le jour commençait tout juste à se lever derrière la vitre crasseuse de la chambre et Naruto brisait le silence pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient jouit dans un bel ensemble désordonné quelques temps plus tôt.

« Désolé, j'ai pas envie que tu me sautes dessus et que tu m'achèves à coup de griffe. Je me barre. »

Naruto crut sincèrement qu'il plaisantait. Mais quand il apparut comme évident que non, le brun n'avait pas l'intention de revenir, resté seul et attaché au lit, le blond grimaça. Il n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte, ce con. Il repensa à la mise en garde d'Ino la veille : « Tu devrais arrêter de provoquer les mecs comme ça. Un jour, ça va te retomber dessus. » Elle lui avait porté la poisse cette gourde. Comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire grand-chose et avec tout le relativisme dont il était capable de faire preuve même dans ce genre de situation, Naruto s'endormit.

_À suivre._

* * *

Et ouais, on se marre. Non ?

Bon bah voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre. On dirait pas comme ça, mais ca finira bien hein. À peu près. Je pense. Dans une dizaine de chapitres environ. Jusque là, ils se foutent sur la gueule nos deux p'tits cocos. J'avoue, j'adore leur faire du mal. Du moment que ça s'arrange (à un moment ou un autre) je leur fait ce que je veux, na. **_Avoue, tu es fier de toi._** J'avoue. J'adore écrire, vraiment. Peu importe que ça plaise ou non, que ce soit réaliste ou non, agréable ou non, je ne compte pas m'en privé. **_Je te rappelle que dans une semaines tu reprends les cours et que ça va devenir franchement pas drôle._** M'en fout !

Bonne rentrée à tous ! (je me déteste de dire ça...). Et aux veinards qui ne commencent que dans une semaine, voir deux, ou même plus... Vous faites chier ! Mais vous pouvez laisser une review quand même.

A plus !


	3. Le sang coule sur tes sourires

**L'amour est bien cruel**

**Note :** Je suis en retard. En retard. Horriblement en retard. Arg, j'ai trop honte ! J'implore votre pardon pour mes publications affreusement L-E-N-T-E, je n'ai aucune excuse ! Enfin si j'en ai mais je vais pas vous raconter ma vie maintenant... J'avais plein de choses à dire mais je vais m'abstenir du coup, ce sera pour pour le prochain chapitre. **_Dans approximativement combien d'année ?_** Non, me mettez pas la pression, pitié ! Je vais écrire, je vais écrire c'est promis ! Hum, oui, bref, donc... Voilà.**_ ... _**Quoi ? **_Oh rien..._**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le sang coule sur tes sourires**

C'était stupide de sa part de faire une telle chose.

Sasuke se sentait minable, ridicule et, qui plus est, il n'était absolument pas satisfait. À part de voir le visage du blond – Naruto, donc – tordu par la douleur, l'enculer à sec alors qu'il était attaché ne lui avait rien apporté. D'autant que l'autre avait _apprécié_. Il shoota avec humeur dans une cannette vide en ruminant dans sa barbe ses accès de sadisme. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait laissé le blond dans une des chambres puantes du Rainbowz et l'épisode n'avait de cesse de le tourmenter. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu tomber si bas. L'autre avait vu juste, il n'était pas censé avoir besoin de ça pour se taper n'importe qui et qui il voulait. À part pour celui-là. Ce putain de blond qui, s'il s'était gentiment laissé faire comme tout le monde, leur aurait évité bien des désagréments à tous les deux. Sasuke était quelqu'un d'obsessionnel. S'il avait ferré sa proie, il ne la lâchait plus, point barre. Quitte à la prendre sans son consentement ? Apparemment oui... il l'avait cherché aussi, ce con de blond. Merde.

Le lendemain, il avait encore la trace du pied de ce fou furieux sur l'abdomen. Il ne l'avait pas montré par fierté mais il lui avait fait sacrément mal, ce débile. Enfin, il ne devait pas trop se plaindre, ce n'était sans doute rien comparé à ce qu'il avait dû subir LUI. Une bouffé de culpabilité l'étreignait occasionnellement à l'idée de ce qu'il avait fait au blond mais elle s'étouffait bien vite. C'est bon, il l'avait cherché. Et en plus, franchement, les cris les plus aigus qu'il avait poussé n'étaient pas dus à la douleur...

Tout à ses pensées, plus ou moins signe de mauvaise foi, Sasuke arriva en un temps record aux portes de son école.

Il contempla d'un air morose les hauts bâtiments défraichis et les étudiants qui s'y pressaient, censés être la crème des ingénieurs. Une bande blaireau. Il haïssait cet endroit, non seulement parce que c'était un choix de son père, donc un choix à réprouver mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il y faisait, tout simplement. Ce n'était pas sa vocation, ce n'était pas ce qui lui plaisait. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là et il lui arrivait d'ailleurs parfois d'être désolé pour le pauvre type à qui on avait dit « désolé, recalé » parce qu'on lui avait refilé une place, à lui qui n'en voulait pas. Un type qui avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour obtenir le droit d'étudier ici, qui avait dû essuyer l'échec et affronter l'hostilité de ses parents, qui s'était peut-être suicidé de honte et de désespoir. Tout ça parce que son père dirigeait sa vie comme un enfant pilote une voiture nippone télécommandée, quitte à l'envoyer dans le mur.

« Salut Sasuke ! Ça va ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, réaction qu'entrainait presque toujours chez lui son exaspérante amie aux cheveux rose.

« Salut Sakura. »

Sans plus développer, il franchit l'enceinte de l'école, Sakura sur les talons, et se dirigea vers son bâtiment, lassé d'avance de tout ce qu'il pourrait y apprendre.

« Je dois parler à Neji. Tu sais où il est ?, reprit le brun, contraint de lui demander l'information.

– Euh... non, il doit sans doute accompagner Hinata à son premier cours.

– Il est avec nous en informatique ce matin ?

– Il me semble oui.

– Bien... »

D'une manière générale, ses échanges avec Sakura n'allaient pas plus loin. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne s'était plus confié à la jeune fille, qu'ils n'avaient pas tenu une conversation sérieuse et prolongée, parce que les femmes l'exaspéraient.

« Sasuke, Sakura !

– Ah ! Neji ! On parlait de toi justement.

– Salut Neji. Tu vas bien ?

– Comme d'habitude. Et toi ?

– Bien. Comment va Hinata ? »

Neji et lui étaient semblables. Extraordinairement semblable. Ils étaient tous les deux taciturne et froid, peu expansif, mais là où ils différaient, c'était que Neji, lui, avait décidé qu'il étudierait à Polytech' depuis qu'il avait sept ans ; depuis que sa bien-aimée cousine y avait été destiné (d'ailleurs pourquoi leurs parents faisaient une fixation sur cette école en particulier, qui était loin d'être la meilleure ? Cela restait un mystère pour eux). Neji, lui, avait quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il adorait sa cousine Hinata – cela frisait la vénération. Il est vrai que c'était une jeune fille difficile à détester. Douce et effacée, la cousine aux cheveux noirs de nuit et aux yeux presque transparents inspirait le calme et la sérénité. Elle était vive, intelligente et surtout, ce qui faisait sans doute d'elle une des seules filles que Sasuke appréciait : elle était lesbienne. Les filles aimant d'autres filles étaient les seules que Sasuke pouvait supporter, sans doute parce qu'ainsi il ne ressentait pas la menace des hormones en ébullition pesé dans leur regard. En fait, elle était peut-être bien asexuée tellement sa vie sociale était réduite, mais enfin. Il aimait beaucoup Hinata, simple et fragile, parce qu'elle parlait peu et qu'elle n'essayait pas de lui faire approuver tout ce qu'elle pensait.

Il avait rencontré Hinata et Neiji Hyuga ici, à Nantes, lors de leur première année commune, et Neji et lui avaient toujours, depuis, entretenu une relation polie mais distante : ils n'étaient pas homme à vouloir s'attacher à qui que ce soit et Sasuke était convaincu que le jeune homme le considérait comme un danger potentiel pour sa jeune protégée. Il ne s'en formalisait pas : il appréciait Neji en tant que personne mais on ne pouvait pas réellement les qualifier d'ami – eux-mêmes ne le formuleraient pas ainsi.

« Bien. »

Le jeune Uchiwa ne s'étendit donc pas trop sur le sujet, conscient des ravages que pouvaient engendrer la surprotection de l'Hyuuga à l'égard de sa cousine.

« Au fait, j'ai ton argent.

– Ah, cool. »

Le retour à des sujets de discussions plus pragmatiques leur convenaient très bien à tous les deux.

« Sasuke, t'en as pas marre de toujours taxé tout le monde ?, le sermonna Sakura en entrant dans la conversation.

– Je ne lui ai pas emprunté de fric. C'est pour les affaires.

– Ah, vos fameuses affaires, je vois... »

Sakura était dubitative et elle avait raison. Sasuke lui avait toujours fait croire qu'il s'agissait de petit marchandage sans importance, il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle savait en fait, ou croyait savoir. Au début, quand il avait dû se débrouiller pour trouver de l'argent, il faisait des petits boulots chez les gens qu'il connaissait pour rentrer dans ses frais. Mais avec le lycée, les dépenses avaient été révisées à la hausse et il avait dû trouver autre chose. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de demander à son frère comment lui il faisait pour remplir son porte-monnaie et son compte en banque. Finalement, il avait trouvé tout seul : la contrebande.

Le milieu pharmaceutique savait se montrer lucratif à qui savait y évoluer.

Il avait commencé en douceur, en fournissant ses petits camarades de son lycée huppé en cachets et plaquettes pour leur pharma-partie – fête de riche nanti où l'on verse dans un grand saladier tous les médicaments qu'on peut trouver et dans lequel on pioche ensuite au hasard tout au long de la soirée. Il récupérait dans les stocks de son gentil paternel, quand celui-ci avait l'imprudence de faire transiter de la marchandise par la maison ou poussait parfois le vice jusqu'à aller se servir directement dans les entrepôts de la multinationale, pour en rapporter pilule contraceptive et du lendemain, antidépresseur et coupe faim, et bien sûr tous les médicaments dont les effets hallucinogènes étaient avérés. Les élèves de ses classes successives en avaient fait les frais. Son petit marché avait pris un coup de fouet quand il était arrivé à Polytech' et qu'il y avait rencontré Neji, brillant diplomate et négociateur. Ils fournissaient ainsi sous le manteau toute la jeunesse dorée de la ville parce que la cocaïne, l'héroïne, c'était démodé ; des trucs de bouseux. Apparemment, c'était plus classe, plus prestigieux de se shooter à un dérivé de la morphine délivré exclusivement en centre hospitalier. Pour Sasuke, c'était une subtilité qui lui échappait complètement. En attendant, cette suffisance ridicule de la part de ses compatriotes nantis profitait à son commerce et à ses économies.

Il sentait le regard de la rosée dans son dos. Il savait bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi stupide que son attitude de dinde gloussante le laissait penser parfois. Après tout, elle avait obtenu sa place ici, comme eux. Il savait qu'il la blessait en la traitant comme un parasite et il savait aussi qu'elle pouvait facilement lire en lui, plus facilement sans doute qu'il ne pouvait le faire lui-même. Il la détestait aussi pour ça. C'est pourquoi il continua à discuter avec Neji et à faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Ils rentrèrent en cours et le sujet fut clos.

**O**

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à revoir le blond si tôt.

Il dut cligner des yeux comme un idiot et plus d'une fois pour admettre que c'était bien ce Naruto, les hanches moulées dans un slim noir et un pull informe dénudant une de ses épaules, odieux et désirable, qui buvait tranquillement un verre en compagnie de quelques crétins au bar d'une boîte branchée. Il s'était lui-même fait trainer là par son exubérante pseudo-meilleure amie, qui avait par la même embarqué Neji, Hinata et un autre de leur « ami » qui faisait plus office de tête de turc et de bouffon du roi et qui pourtant gardait le moral en toute circonstances, un brun à la coupe au bol et aux sourcils monstrueusement épais nommé Rock Lee. Une prière éclair fusa dans son esprit « Faites que la gourde ne les voit pas, faites que le gourde ne les voit pas » et fut tout aussi vite balayé : en moins de dix secondes de son coup d'œil expert, Sakura repéra sa meilleure amie blonde et sa bande habituelle vers lesquels elle s'empressa d'entrainer ses otages dont un Sasuke maudissant tous les dieux de l'univers.

« Ino !

– Sakura ! Ça fait plaisir ! Comment tu vas ?

– Bien, bien ! Et toi ?

– Et bah... »

La discussion outrageusement ponctuée de « ! » et de « ? » était lancée, laissant les autres jeunes adultes dans un désarroi manifeste, avant que Sakura ne se réveille :

« Ah, au fait, je vous présente finalement Sasuke qui a daigné nous accompagner ce soir ! Sasuke, voici Shikamaru, Gaara, Ino dont je t'ai parlé... »

Elle désigna successivement les propriétaires des noms qu'elle énumérait avant d'arriver au dernier, yeux écarquillés de surprise et enflammés par la colère qui fixait le brun d'un air assassin.

« … et Naruto. »

Naruto qui prit la parole, luttant pour garder son calme.

« Putain, c'est TOI le pote mystère ? Je m'en serais bien passé. »

L'air se chargea d'électricité. Sentant une certaine tension, Ino prit la parole.

« Vous vous connaissez ?

– On s'est déjà croisé... »

Sasuke mit au défi le blond de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils continuaient de se fixer, tendus et hargneux, tandis que les filles essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère – sans succès. Ils s'installèrent finalement à une table miraculeusement libre et laissèrent leurs deux amis à leur combat visuel.

**O**

Naruto aimait bien plus les cours quand il était de mauvaise humeur : ils lui offraient une distraction non-négligeable pour l'empêcher de penser à ce qui le tourmentait. Et dieu sait s'il en avait besoin, cette maudite soirée et cette nouvelle « rencontre » avec ce foutu brun l'ayant définitivement mis sur les nerfs pour toute la semaine, au moins.

Ainsi, après avoir contemplé pendant toute la journée son meilleur ami prendre frénétiquement des notes, posé des questions et suivre TOUS les cours avec un air concentré, Ino ne put se retenir de l'interroger :

« Toi, y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse. »

Naruto détestait l'intuition féminine que possédait la plupart de ses amis et connaissances du sexe opposé. Comment faisaient-elles pour toujours deviner s'il allait bien ou pas ? Était-il à ce point transparent ou alors était-ce elles qui étaient dotées de pouvoir surnaturel dont il n'aurait pas eu connaissance ? Il soupira longuement.

« Et après ?

– Et après, je veux que tu me dises, c'est tout ! »

Et pourquoi les femmes éprouvaient-elles ce besoin irrépressible de connaître toutes les petites misères de leurs proches ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire d'abord ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait pouvoir l'aider...

« Laisse tomber, j'ai pas envie qu'on parle de ça... »

Il s'esquiva en vitesse pour éviter de subir un interrogatoire en règle et rejoignit en vitesse l'arrêt du tramway. Bien sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cet enfoiré l'obsédait. Il avait envie de se venger, c'est tout. Il avait envie de se le faire, c'en était presque douloureux de désir contenu. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux que de faire hurler à la mort ce joli brun, de le faire céder, de l'avoir. Il fantasma sur ces projets tout le trajet le ramenant chez lui et il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi court.

Il grimpa avec une énergie inhabituelle les quatre étages qui le séparaient de « son chez lui ». Il avait ruminé toutes les nuits et tous les jours précédents sa dernière rencontre avec le beau connard comme il l'appelait dans sa tête. Il avait envie de le revoir. De le revoir et de se venger. Il était grandement motivé par cet objectif qu'il jugeait totalement justifié. Même s'il avait fini par prendre son pied au moins autant que le connard cette fameuse nuit, il l'avait tout de même attaché et baisé sans son accord, et ça, il voulait lui faire payer. Parce que ça l'amusait follement.

La voix nasillarde de Yelle scandant « Couleur couleur whatever » l'avertit que quelqu'un tentait de le joindre sur son cellulaire. Il sortit le petit appareil de la poche de sa veste et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran qui affichait la photo d'une fille blonde en train de faire le cowboy à cheval sur un canapé. « Ino la truie » annonçait fièrement le sous-titre de la photo prise au dernier anniversaire de la jeune fille. Naruto sourit, et décrocha.

« Allô ?

– Naruto, je commence à en avoir assez que tu répondes toujours à mes appels avec cette voix moqueuse, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de changer la photo que tu as associé à mon numéro.

– Sinon quoi ?

– Sinon j'affiche partout dans l'école celle que j'ai de toi en train de rouler une pelle à un réverbère. Et le froc baissé en plus.

– Tu es vraiment rabat-joie.

– Bon, à part ça, je t'appelais surtout pour te demander si tu voulais venir débattre du dernier texte que l'on a vu en cours.

– Vous êtes où ?

– À la maison

– De quoi ? Chez qui ?

– Pas chez qui, idiot ! Le bar, la maison ... !

– Ah okay. J'arrive. »

Ils ne débattaient pas vraiment philosophie bien sûr. La plupart du temps, ils effleuraient à peine le texte, buvaient quelques coups, pour finalement insulter l'auteur et le traiter d'incapable. Il fut un temps où Naruto aimait vraiment d'amour la littérature. Il voulait même devenir professeur de philosophie, à une époque. Mais il avait tout perdu en cours de route. Entre la seconde et le bac, il avait changé radicalement, perdant peu à peu toutes les choses qui lui avaient tenu à cœur, jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne l'intéresse vraiment. Et il n'avait même plus la force d'en être désolé.

**O**

Il fallait absolument qu'ils se revoient.

Ce fut la conclusion à laquelle Naruto avait abouti, à force de se torturer avec cette histoire stupide. Ce n'était qu'un mec, ce sale con d'Uchiwa, rien de plus. Le blond avait décidé de faire la part des choses : d'accord, ce qu'il lui avait fait subir était plutôt humiliant mais il l'avait complètement cherché et il avait pris son pied, en plus. Il avait changé d'avis. Il s'en foutait d'être une salope, un mec facile, un crétin. Il voulait le revoir. Il voulait l'avoir. Et tant pis pour les remords.

Il retourna ainsi au Rainbowz. Malgré la masse de travail qui l'assommait, malgré la fatigue qui pesait un peu plus lourd sur ses épaules à chaque fin de soirée, il y retourna aussi souvent que possible. Sciemment ou pas, Sasuke fit de même. Le blond se rendit rapidement compte que l'envie était aussi irrépressible pour lui que pour l'autre, et que de plus, ils se comportaient ensemble comme des animaux. Ils avaient beau essayé de ne pas s'approcher, Naruto avait beau se répéter « ce soir tu l'ignores, tu en prends un autre, n'importe lequel », ils finissaient toujours leur nuit ensemble, immanquablement, avec, si c'était possible, encore moins d'attention que la première fois.

« J'adore fumer après l'amour. C'est un avant-goût du paradis.

– Crétin.

– Je t'emmerde, S'ke. »

L'hospitalité du gérant de leur lieu-dit ayant, comme toute chose, ses limites, ils avaient décidé d'aller chez l'un ou l'autre, peu importe, pour satisfaire une énième fois leurs hormones trop exigeantes. Ils n'étaient jamais arrivés jusque-là. Ils n'avaient même pas démarré la voiture.

« Reconnais que c'est pratique d'avoir ta caisse à portée de main.

– Hum. »

Naruto restait celui qui parlait le plus. Il meublait le silence quand il devenait trop lourd, trop pesant. Sasuke se contentait du minimum. Parfois, il ne daignait même pas lui répondre.

« Ma consommation de tabac s'est accrue depuis qu'on se connait, je vais bientôt tousser comme un cancéreux. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le loisir de continuer, Sasuke s'était jeté sur ses lèvres, les dévorant avec une avidité bestiale et dénué de toute retenue. Il faisait souvent cela. Un coupn il était calme et silencieux, et l'instant d'après, il lui sautait dessus. Le brun l'embrassa encore, mordant violemment sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu'au sang.

« T'es plutôt sexy comme ça.

– Comment ?

– Avec ton sang qui coule de tes lèvres.

– T'es vraiment glauque…

– Avoue que ça t'excite. »  
Ça ou autre chose… de toute façon, tout l'excitait chez le brun. Il ne jugea pas utile de répondre, préférant se concentrer sur des préoccupations plus immédiates, à savoir des mains, une langue, un corps à posséder.

**O**

« Naruto, tu m'inquiètes. »

Le jeune homme concerné jeta un vague regard à son amie blonde aux préoccupations embarrassantes. Effectivement, l'inquiétude se lisait dans son visage sérieux.

« Faut pas t'en faire, m'man…

– Je plaisante pas imbécile. Tu dors pas assez, ça se voit, tes cernes vont bientôt toucher ton nombril. Et puis, on te voit plus en ce moment. Toujours en pleine phase d'autodestruction anticipée avec ton connard ?

– Toujours, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »

La blonde se mit en colère, et répliqua en serrant les dents.

« Ça me regarde parce qu'on est ami, tête de gland ! Et je te signale qu'il n'y a pas que tes poches sous les yeux qui bleuissent à vue d'œil. »

Elle saisit les deux mains du garçon pour exhiber ses avant-bras.

« Non mais regarde ça ! T'as des bleus partout !

– On aime bien les rapports musclés.

– Je vais bientôt devoir appeler SOS femme battue. Sérieusement Naru, il faut que t'arrêtes, ça va mal tourner.

– T'inquiète, je maitrise. »

Ils étaient assis sur un banc, tous les quatre, avec Shikamaru et Gaara, dont la présence était peu évidente car totalement figurative. Ils se contentaient de suivre l'échange. Ils n'avaient, de toute façon, rien à ajouter, et sûrement pas envie de se mêler du sermon d'Ino, qui pouvait se révéler effrayante, parfois. On notera toutefois l'apparition brève mais établie d'un rictus moqueur sur le visage des deux jeunes hommes à la dernière réplique de Naruto. Ino poursuivit :

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois, et on doit aller te chercher au fin fond d'un entrepôt converti en boîte de nuit miteuse, en train de vomir sur tes chaussures et les mains en sang d'avoir tabasser le dernier en date. Tu n'es pas fait pour avoir une relation durable, Naruto. De ce point de vue, tu as la maturité d'un enfant de dix ans, et encore, eux, ils ne cherchent pas à être malheureux, au moins. »

Le blond ne trouva rien à répondre, elle avait entièrement raison. Il avait un tempérament emporté – et le mot était faible – et il s'énervait facilement, réfléchissait rarement avant d'agir et finissait soit par s'en féliciter, soit par s'en mordre les doigts, selon les cas. Il ne doutait absolument pas de l'issue de cette histoire-là. Avec Sasuke, il fonçait droit dans le mur, c'était clair. Mais il était également clair pour lui qu'il n'y mettrait pas un terme, pas de lui-même. Parce qu'il était faible devant le brun et parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, tout simplement.

Finalement, il n'eut rien à faire.

Une semaine après qu'il ait eu cette discussion un peu houleuse avec Ino, la cause de ses problèmes n'avait pas redonné de signe de vie. Naruto s'arrangea donc pour se retrouver en compagnie de la fille aux cheveux roses, Sakura, pour avoir des nouvelles. S'imposer la présence de la jeune fille, en plus de sa blonde de meilleure amie, lui semblait être un effort suffisamment héroïque pour être récompenser et le brun ne perdait rien pour attendre. Pourtant, ce qu'il apprit de la bouche de sa nouvelle amie ne lui plut absolument pas.

« Sasuke ? Il s'est barré en stage à l'étranger. Dans une succursale de son père, je crois. Pour un mois. C'était prévu depuis un moment, il ne t'en avait pas parlé ? »

Bien sûr que non, il ne lui avait rien dit. Sasuke et lui ne parlait jamais. L'humiliation en était d'autant plus cuisante. Le brun n'avait même pas jugé bon de l'en informer, se contentant de disparaitre de sa vie comme il y était entré comme un connard, en somme.

« Bon, et bien voilà au moins un problème de régler » crut bon d'ajouter Ino, « tu vas pouvoir décrocher un peu, hein Naruto ? »

Il se retint de justesse de la frapper, violemment. Le problème était loin d'être réglé. Leur petite guerre continuait apparemment et le blond pressentait que, l'un comme l'autre, ils allaient en baver.

_A suivre._

* * *

**_A suivre ? A suivre ? Sérieux ?_** C'est pas drôle tu sais... Prochain chapitre dans un mois ou deux, je pense (si c'est pour faire des prévisions aussi large et aussi lointaine, je ferais mieux de me taire moi...). Enfin bref, j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu.

A plus ! (j'oserais plus jamais mettre "A bientôt"...)


	4. Cendrillon ne t'aimait pas

**L'amour est bien cruel**

**Notes :** Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, le retard de ce chapitre est entièrement de la faute de ma correctrice, Toumies. Si elle avait pas oublié, vous l'auriez eu... Y'a une semaine au moins. Hum...

Je sais, je sais que je met des plombes et que j'abuse, mais j'ai pas le choix. Ce sera un chapitre par vacances, deux si je peux. Voilà.

Bon bah bonne lecture hein.

* * *

**Cendrillon ne t'aimai****t ****pas  
**

Ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

Comme il le savait depuis le début, Ino s'était fourrée le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude en prophétisant une amélioration chez son ami blond grâce à la disparition de Sasuke de la circulation nantaise. Le contraire s'était bien évidemment produit, au plus grand désespoir de leur petite bande qui voyait, sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, Naruto aggraver sa destruction anticipée de manière exponentielle. Le fait que son brun ait quitté le pays sans même juger utile de l'en informer l'avait plongé dans une rage folle, le poussant à passer ses nerfs et son trop plein de ressentiment sur tous les mecs près à se laisser embarquer dans son appartement luxueux. Il les jetait les uns après les autres le lendemain matin, généralement de façon très peu courtoise, et sans jamais être calmé.

« Tu empiles les cadavres sur le pas de ta porte, l'idiot. » lui dit un jour Ino, alors qu'ils étaient attablés à un café de la place Royale, et que Naruto, comme à son habitude, trépignait d'impatience, les sourcils froncés et la mine contrariée qui ne le quittait plus, bien visible sur ses traits, énervant son amie blonde.

« Elle a raison, tu sais. Ce n'est pas très sain tout ça. » se risqua Shikamaru, se sentant du reste assez peu concerné par la situation – cela n'aurait été que de lui, il aurait laissé leur abruti de blond bousiller sa vie comme cela lui chantait. Mais Ino les avait briffé, Gaara et lui, à grand renfort de menace, pour qu'ils l'aident à résonner la tête de nœud, ce qui semblait, malgré tout, plutôt mal parti.

« Occupez-vous de votre pieu et laissez-moi mettre qui je veux dans le mien.

– Soit pas aussi désagréable ! Tu me gonfles !

– Alors arrête de me chercher sale truie !

– Euh… Je vous ressers quelque chose ? »

La serveuse timide qui avait choisi ce moment délicat pour intervenir avait également, sans le savoir, sauver la terrasse de son lieu de travail de la dévastation.

« Rien pour moi. Tenez, dit-il en tendant un billet de cinq euros. Je me casse. »

Le blond se leva avec humeur et quitta la place de la fontaine sous les protestations outrées d'Ino. Il en avait assez de supporter ses remontrances, assez de supporter ce manque, d'être insatisfait des conquêtes qu'il amassait avec toujours plus de frénésie. Plus que tout, ce qui l'insupportait réellement était de devoir se rende à l'évidence, de devoir reconnaitre que c'était bien Sasuke la cause de son malaise et de son irritation constante, maintenant que le brun – qu'il détestait pourtant avec une grande constance – n'était plus là pour l'aider à calmer ses ardeurs et épuiser ses désirs inassouvis. Était-il condamné à ne plus jamais être satisfait ?

Il s'empressa d'aller retrouver son appartement en face de l'hôpital. A cette heure-ci, de nombreux étudiants étaient encore étendus sur les pelouses en pente douce ou en train de s'activer sur les pentes du petit skate parc plus loin sur la gauche, malgré le froid. D'ordinaire, il aimait bien se mêler à eux – il avait été un excellent skateur dans sa prime jeunesse – discuter, se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas vraiment. Parfois – mais parfois seulement – il était agréable d'être pris pour un autre, pour un garçon sympa, amusant, plutôt que comme ce qu'il était vraiment et celui que l'on découvrait quand on le connaissait un peu mieux, un type en décalage complet avec le reste du monde. Le soleil se couchait dans son dos, forçant les filles à remettre leur veste et les mamans à presser le pas, leurs enfants les suivant avec difficulté, pendus à leur main comme on se raccroche en pleine mer à une bouée de sauvetage. Il n'avait rien envie de faire ce soir, pas même regarder des films minables ou souffler un peu dans l'harmonica qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas touché depuis des mois, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Il n'avait pas le cœur à travailler. D'ailleurs, il réalisait avec un désespoir grandissant qu'il n'avait plus cœur à rien. Il avait choisi la fac de philo car cela lui plaisait réellement, à l'époque. En terminale L, c'était en fait la seule chose qu'il aimait encore. Mais même ça, il l'avait perdu. Quelque part entre le brevet des collèges et le bac, il avait laissé sa motivation, tout ce qui meublait sa vie, son intérêt pour les autres, pour la vie en général. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il lui avait manqué quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui aurait donné envie de se raccrocher à ses rêves, de se battre encore.

« Sasuke… »

C'était le genre de sentiment que le brun provoquait en lui. Il le faisait se sentir vivant.

**o**

« Moi je pense que Nietzsche n'était qu'un gros bourrin extrémiste amoureux de sa cousine.

– Et moi je pense que tu es une grosse truie au QI de moule et que tu ferais bien de fermer ta gueule si c'est pour sortir des conneries pareilles.

– Les gars, on s'en fout de votre avis, fermez là. »

Shikamaru ayant résumé en quelques mots la pensée générale des étudiants de l'amphithéâtre, Ino et Naruto décidèrent de remettre à plus tard leur débat sur le philosophe allemand. En réalité, pour Ino, Nietzsche était peut-être extrémiste sur les bords, mais il n'était ni chauvin ni inceste, elle ne partageait juste pas sa conception pessimiste de la nature humaine. Mais par contre, elle était convaincue que son ami blond était un fervent partisan de l'homme au nom imprononçable, et elle en était désormais réduite à passer pour une ignorante insupportable dans l'espoir de faire réagir l'Uzumaki qui de plus en plus se refermait sur lui-même, s'enfonçant dans son insensibilité au monde extérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour aider ses amis…

Le cours se termina finalement sans autre prise de tête. Naruto enfila mollement son blouson noir avant de suivre ses amis jusqu'au restaurant universitaire où se profilait déjà une queue interminable.

« On fait quoi ce soir ? » demanda Ino alors qu'ils s'installaient à une table vide près de l'entrée, pour faire oublier au blond leur altercation. Celui-ci échangea un regard avec Gaara, si bref qu'il passa inaperçu, avant de répondre :

« Moi je bouge pas. Je suis crevé.

– Et toi Shikamaru ?

– Je vois Temari. Désolé.

– Très bien, j'ai compris. Je vais demander à Sakura. »

La jeune blonde sortit son téléphone portable et tapa un texto en un temps record à sa meilleure amie. Elle ne demandait pas à Gaara et ils savaient tous très bien pourquoi. Gaara n'était pas vraiment avec eux. Il suivait Naruto, c'est tout.

Ce soir-là, aux environs de 22 heures, Naruto reçut le SMS qu'il attendait alors qu'il trainait à moitié nu devant sa télé en sourdine. L'appareil vibra discrètement sur la table basse.

**Tu veux que je passe ce soir ?**

Le garçon blond sourit. Il sourit malgré lui, malgré toutes ces sensations désagréables qui le démangeaient, malgré le fait que sa vie soit un fiasco, un jeu auquel il ne prenait plus gout.

**Ouais. S'il te plait.**

Gaara était différent de toutes les personnes qu'il avait connues tout au long de sa jeune existence. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer en quoi, mais il en avait conscience et cela le dérangeait, parfois. En tout cas, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges avait une sorte de sixième sens pour ce qui était de deviner les états d'âmes de son ainé, même s'il se gardait bien de les partager avec autrui, et en particulier Ino, qui aurait pourtant donné cher pour pouvoir, elle aussi, apprendre et comprendre ce qui se passait sous cette masse de cheveux blonds.

Gaara serait là d'une minute à l'autre. Naruto le sentait, il savait qu'il était ignoble et que sa façon d'agir le ferait passer pour le pire des salauds aux yeux de n'importe qui. N'importe qui sauf le roux qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été élevé avec les mêmes normes sociales que le reste des habitants de leur société occidentale. Le blond s'affala avec délice sur son lit défait, torse-nu, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Gaara était jeune, doté d'une espèce d'innocence dérangeante sur les lois de ce monde, et il semblait l'aimer avec une indifférence parfaitement stupéfiante. L'amour platonique en quelque sorte. Et oui, Naruto en profitait. Il aimait penser qu'il nourrissait une certaine affection pour ce garçon qui parlait si rarement. Et il aimait également se dire que quelqu'un dans ce monde l'aimait au moins un peu. Quoique, Gaara était peut-être réellement vierge de tout sentiment. Cette situation semblait lui convenir également. Ino ne savait rien de leur relation purement physique et pour le moins éparse et des sentiments confus que le roux entretenait sagement à l'égard de Naruto. Nul doute qu'elle l'aurait trucidé dans le cas contraire.

L'interphone se mit à grésiller et Naruto partit accueillir son visiteur, oubliant pour le moment à quel point il pouvait détester cet homme qui le fixait dans le grand miroir de sa salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ino, justement, descendait une bouteille de vin rouge passable sur la moquette crème du salon de sa meilleure amie qui était occupée à chercher l'album de Mika dans sa pile de CD.

« Alors, tu trouves ? » interrogea Ino, la voix rendue légèrement rauque par l'alcool qui commençait lentement à faire son effet.

« Non. Je sais pas ce que j'en ai fait…

– C'est pas grave. Viens-là. »

La rosée vint s'allonger au côté de son ami sur le sol, se blottissant dans ses bras.

« Et au fait, toujours rien du côté de ton prince charmant ?

– Dis pas de connerie, tu sais bien que non. Sasuke ne fait plus attention à moi depuis des années. J'aurais dû saisir ma chance un poil plus tôt, c'est trop tard maintenant. »

Ino perçut la déception et la tristesse dans la voix de sa meilleure amie et elle la serra contre elle, ressentant leur douleur en écho dans sa poitrine. Sakura se consumait d'amour pour Sasuke, enfoiré notoire et plus gay qu'autre chose, et Ino se consumait d'amour pour Sakura, sa meilleure amie 100% hétéro. Une histoire banale, en somme.

Shikamaru sonna à l'appartement de sa petite amie 45 minutes après l'heure convenue, et celle-ci l'accueillit par conséquent avec une crise de colère et une bordée d'insultes. Depuis presque un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, cela avait toujours été ainsi, au point que le jeune homme ne s'en formalisait même plus. Elle étudiait en science, pas très loin de lui, et ils s'étaient rencontrés au Mélomane, le disquaire, par un hasard un peu mal fichu. Il sourit tout de même en l'entendant se plaindre pour la forme de son flegme ingérable. Il était amoureux d'elle.

En quittant l'appartement du blond quelques heures plus tard, Gaara avisa le côté droit d'une paire de feiyue noir qu'il avait vu aux pieds de ce type qui obsédait Naruto, quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils devaient vraiment avoir un problème pour arriver à oublier une chaussure chez leur amant. Il ramassa la chaussure distraitement et la lança à Naruto, toujours nu, qui l'observait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Remets-toi vieux. Cendrillon ne t'aimait pas. »

Il claqua la porte sous le regard noir du blond et quitta l'immeuble chic, un peu attristé, croyant deviner les sentiments cachés derrière l'attitude excessive de Naruto à l'égard de ce garçon. _Sasuke_.

Ce soir-là, chacun de leur côté, ils vivaient les péripéties anarchiques de leurs jeunes années.

**o**

Naruto avait songé plus d'une fois à retourner questionner Sakura au sujet de Sasuke, à lui soutirer quelques informations et pourquoi pas à choper son numéro de portable pour pouvoir inonder sa boite vocale de messages d'insultes et de supplications désespérées. Il était retenu par son égo bien sûr, et également par une crainte irraisonnée et bien ancrée en lui qui lui disait que s'attacher à quelqu'un ainsi était une très, très mauvaise idée. Et bien sûr, il lui avait fallu quelque chose comme trente secondes pour comprendre que la jeune fille était amoureuse de son capricieux amant, ce que l'intéressé ne semblait pas, ou ne voulait pas remarquer. Il est vrai qu'elle était assez subtile pour que cela passe inaperçu à un œil inexercé. Cette fille était plus intelligente que ce que sa plastique laissait croire, comme Ino. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Naruto ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Et jamais il ne s'avouerait, même des années plus tard, que ce n'était qu'une question de jalousie.

Il était en route pour la faculté, autrement dit il tentait comme il pouvait de se maintenir en équilibre entre deux jeune filles discutant avec énergie du dernier épisode de Grey's Anatomy, et un homme grisonnant qui réussissait l'exploit de lire le journal gratuit du matin tout en conservant sa position debout, au milieu du couloir bondé du tramway. Naruto n'avait pas autant de pratique, aussi se raccrochait-il toutes les cinq minutes à un siège, une barre métallique ou le sac d'un étudiant, pour éviter de sombrer dans la masse de travailleurs matinaux qui se pressaient dans les transports en commun. Il crut voir le bout de son calvaire en avisant une femme grassouillette qui descendait du wagon à l'arrêt suivant. Il s'installa avec bonheur à la place ainsi libérée, pour remarquer que sa chance se portait remarquablement bien, ce matin-là.

« Tu ne serais pas Neji par hasard ? »

Il reconnaissait non sans surprise un des amis de la chieuse aux cheveux roses qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelque temps par l'intermédiaire de celle-ci.

« Et toi c'est Naruto si je me souviens bien…

– C'est ça. »

N'importe qui aurait remarqué que le brun n'était pas spécialement enclin à discuter. Ses yeux très clairs observaient le blond avec une relative indifférence et une pointe de mépris, il avait les sourcils froncés, ses lèvres fines crispées en une expression pseudo-amicale. En clair, il était évident que l'intrusion du blond dans sa méditation matinale du paysage urbain lui déplaisait. Naruto n'était pas plus idiot qu'un autre, au contraire, mais ça, son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le savoir, et comme Naruto ne cherchait pas particulièrement sa sympathie, il n'hésita pas à abuser du côté le plus insupportable de sa personnalité : le côté immature.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? »

Le brun soupira discrètement, visiblement éduqué dans la retenue et une politesse à toute épreuve, même feinte. Il répondit donc, crispé :

« Je vais rejoindre une amie. Et toi ? »

Le blond sourit, s'extasiant intérieurement sur sa bonne fortune. Les gens comme ce Neji étaient les plus pratiques : formatés par une éducation et une bordée de principes encombrant, ils restaient disponibles et ouverts même contre leur gré. S'il n'avait pas été de bonne famille, le brun lui aurait très probablement renvoyé un regard dédaigneux avant de se désintéresser de son sort. Comme l'aurait fait Sasuke. Naruto eut un rictus mauvais qui par bonheur échappa à l'autre jeune homme.

« J'étudie à la fac. En philosophie. »

Et toute la bienséance du monde n'aurait pas pu empêcher le brun de laisser transparaitre dans son regard et sa façon de le dévisager tout le mépris que lui inspirait ce domaine d'étude. Naruto s'amusait follement de l'hypocrisie de son nouvel « ami », mais il voyait se rapprocher dangereusement son arrêt au fil des minutes qui passaient. Il ne laisserait certainement pas lui échapper une occasion pareille.

« Et comment vont les autres ? Sakura, Hinata… »

Le nom de la petite brune fit grimacer légèrement le garçon mais il se retint de tout commentaire désobligeant.

« Bien.

– Et Sasuke ? »

Naruto en arriva ainsi au seul objet de son intérêt. Sans qu'il ne sut comment, le brun sembla le comprendre, et même en être soulagé, songeant que finalement, il n'avait pas subit la compagnie de ce blond irritant sans raison. Neji fut presque rassuré de voir que le blond avait été purement intéressé dès le départ en lui adressant la parole.

« Il devrait rentrer bientôt, je pense. Avant la fin de la semaine. »

Neji tenait sa revanche à portée de main. Naruto comprit assez facilement que le brun semblait en savoir long sur lui et sur Sasuke et lui, ce qui ne lui plut pas franchement.

« Il doit être chez lui ce week-end. Je crois que son père doit lui soumettre une fiancée potentielle, ou quelque chose du genre. »

Oh oui, il y prit du plaisir. Neji éprouva un plaisir réel, sadique et malsain, à voir l'expression enjoué de Naruto se figer, se raidir en une espèce de parodie de sourire hypocrite.

« Je descends là. Bonne journée ! »

Et Neji laissa à sa rage et à son impuissance le blond désœuvré. Et peu importe que cette histoire de fiancée soit une banalité affligeante dans la vie de Sasuke, qui éconduisait presque chaque semaine les prétendantes que son père lui présentait plus par jeu et par défi qu'autre chose. Le blond ruminerait ses pensées et ses frustrations pour le reste de la journée.

Il faisait beau, et plutôt doux, pour un début de mois de novembre. Le ciel gris et pluvieux de la semaine précédente avait laissé place à un temps relativement dégagé et des températures clémentes. Ino constata cet état de fait avec satisfaction quand elle dénoua l'écharpe enroulée autour de son cou, en arrivant aux portes de l'amphithéâtre qui accueillait le premier cours de sa journée. Sa bonne humeur disparut hélas quelques minutes plus tard seulement, quand elle vit arriver Naruto, très clairement sur les nerfs. Comme d'habitude, songea-t-elle amèrement, en se demandant avec tristesse où était passé le garçon joyeux et plein d'entrain qu'elle avait connu il y a des années de cela, sur les bancs de l'école primaire. Perdu entre les désillusions de l'enfance et la rude cruauté du monde des adultes, probablement. Naruto n'était pas fait pour vivre dans leur monde. Il en avait une conception trop abstraite, trop décalée par rapport à son environnement. La vie avait sans aucun doute été moche avec lui, et il avait réagi en devenant ainsi : insensible, agressif, hypocrite. Elle le regardait avec désespoir se détruire jour après jour, mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus son mot à dire sur son comportement. Les choses avaient décidément bien changé.

« Salut. Ça va ?

– Ouais ouais, bien sûr, et toi ? »

Ino le dévisagea, surprise. Elle était toujours impressionnée par l'aplomb avec lequel il était capable de lui mentir, si convaincant qu'elle aurait presque pu le croire, et elle avait ainsi développé un sixième sens qui décryptait le blond comme une antenne captant des messages d'alarme. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, son moral était radicalement différent et surtout, surtout, il était sincère. Naruto était énervé, ça, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, mais il était aussi, sinon heureux, au moins content.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te rends si joyeux ce matin ? »

Il lui sourit, un peu gêné, et elle retrouva avec plaisir son ami d'enfance qui réapparaissait si rarement.

« Sasuke… Sasuke revient bientôt. »

Ino continua à sourire en apparence, mais intérieurement, elle n'était plus du tout rassurée. Ce garçon, ce Sasuke, était agréable à regarder et désagréable à vivre d'après ce qu'elle avait pu en juger – jugement d'autant plus négatif qu'il faisait souffrir celle dont elle était amoureuse – et il était dangereux pour le blond. Il faisait ressortir ces pires traits de caractères, la possessivité, l'agressivité, l'exagération.

« Et ? Je suppose que tu vas le revoir ?

– Aussitôt que je le pourrais. Je vais lui faire sa fête. »

Dans les deux sens du terme sans doute ? se retint-elle de lui demander. Elle devait l'admettre même si cela l'embêtait, même si elle était jalouse parce que ce type exécrable avait réussi là où elle-même avait échoué : il rendait Naruto moins sombre. Cela la rendait particulièrement amer.

« Génial, comme ça tu vas pouvoir nous refaire une petite dépression la prochaine fois qu'il t'abandonnera sur le bord de la route. »

Elle ne voulait pas être mesquine mais les mots ne peuvent pas être rattrapés. Naruto vit rouge.

« C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ? »

Elle faillit lui dire. Lui dire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui même s'il ne voulait pas l'entendre, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre encore, qu'elle tenait à lui. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la vérité mais à la colère. Elle cracha :

« Ça veut dire que tu es pitoyable à t'accrocher comme ça. Pire qu'une fille. »

Elle le regretta aussitôt, surtout quand elle vit son regard blessé se charger de colère dirigé autant contre elle que contre lui-même, contre le garçon brun, et plus généralement contre le monde entier.

« Je t'emmerde, connasse. »

Il quitta le bâtiment, furieux, bousculant Shikamaru au passage.

« Tu as encore été dire des conneries, je suppose.

– Va te faire foutre Shika. »

Ino lui passa devant, cachant derrière sa colère factice une douleur qui, elle, était bien réelle.

**o**

« Mais putain pour qui elle se prend cette conne ? Merde ! »

La vérité n'est jamais facile à entendre bien sûr. Même si Ino lui avait balancé un peu n'importe quoi sous le coup de la colère, ses paroles avaient fait directement écho aux questions que Naruto se posait sur son attachement un peu trop prononcé pour le jeune Uchiwa. Ébranlé dans ses convictions, il passa ses nerfs dans la salle de boxe du complexe sportif de la fac. Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour être enfin vidé de toute énergie et par la même occasion de toutes pensées. Il s'effondra sur le sol recouvert de béton froid, se concentrant sur sa respiration hachée par l'effort.

« Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que je vois l'autre con ? Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Bien sûr, c'est lui, plus que le fantôme de la blonde dans son esprit, qu'il essayait de convaincre.

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien du tout. J'arrête tout ça quand je veux. C'est juste que j'ai envie de coucher avec lui. Juste ça. »

Il avait envie de pleurer. Sa réaction était vraiment puérile. Et il se voilait la face. Complètement.

« Si je veux, je peux même ne pas aller le voir du tout. Je m'en tape, de ce mec. »

La mauvaise foi n'a jamais tué quiconque mais elle a, en revanche, plus d'une fois fait dire et faire des choses stupides. Et c'est ainsi que pour une malheureuse altercation avec son amie qui après tout était juste vexée d'être délaissée, Naruto décida de faire abstraction de son désir, de ses émotions contradictoires et de l'attraction qu'avait Sasuke sur lui : il n'irait pas le voir. Jamais. Sa bonne humeur du matin s'était complètement envolée, remplacée par un orgueil encombrant qui l'empêcherait désormais de faire un pas vers le brun sans se dire qu'il se mettait en position de faiblesse et qu'il agissait, au dire d'Ino, « comme une fille ».

Foutue fierté.

_A suivre._

_

* * *

_Voilà, chapitre 4 bouclé. Bon, alors dans le prochain ça s'arrange plus ou moins, celui d'après ça s'arrange pour de bon, et celui d'encore après ça rechute complètement. Donc on est pas rendu quoi... Je vous avais dit que y'avait 15 chapitres de prévus ? Bah maintenant c'est fait.

A plus !


	5. Est ce que tu ne rêves pas ?

**L'amour est bien cruel**

**Note :** Plus ça va et moins j'ai envie d'écrire cette fic. C'est chiant, on commence un projet, on est super motivé, on écrit quatre chapitres d'un coup et là... Pfiuuuu. L'enthousiasme se dégonfle comme un ballon de baudruche et on ne sait même plus ce qu'on voulait faire de ce truc. Bah, au moins je me dit que ça reviendra sans doute un jour. Parce que je l'ai aimé, cette fic. Je pense que je l'aimerais encore, quand j'aurais un peu moins de boulot. En tout cas je la finirais quand même, c'est sur. Je m'y engage ^^

Sinon, si ça vous intéresse mes histoires originales, allez faire un tour sur mon blog (lien sur mon profil). Bon en fait pour l'instant il n'y a qu'UNE seule histoire dessus... Mais elle est fini, c'est déjà ça.

Je remercie encore Toumies pour ses corrections, et les revieweuses anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Est-ce que tu ne rêves pas ?**

« J'ai l'impression que l'ambiance est légèrement tendue, je me trompe ? »

Shikamaru reçut deux regards noirs de chaque côté de la table et se tut, non sans lâcher un soupir profond des plus éloquents. Cela faisait depuis le début de la semaine que Naruto et Ino étaient en froid, et ça commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer. Il n'aimait pas subir des ambiances désagréables, surtout quand il n'était nullement concerné. Le silence semblait peser sur leur petite tablée alors que le restaurant universitaire du Tertre était aussi bruyant que d'habitude. « J'en ai marre de vos querelles de collégiens. Je me tire.

– Attends, Shika, attends je te suis ! » s'empressa de dire Ino, désireuse elle aussi d'échapper au malaise ambiant.

Naruto et Gaara les regardèrent quitter le self sans dire mot.

« Shika, attends-moi j'te dis !

– J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter te plaindre. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta, vexée.

« J'ai juste besoin de te parler.

– Ino, tu sais très bien ce que t'as à faire. Tu l'as blessé, plus que tu ne le penses et que tu ne l'as voulu. C'est à toi de t'en sortir toute seule. »

Shikamaru faillit tourner les talons, mais se ravisa devant l'air lamentable de son amie. Il soupira de nouveau, profondément ennuyé.

« Écoute, y'a pas trente-six solutions. Va lui parler. Va lui parler et excuse-toi. Et fais-le vite, parce que vous commencez sérieusement à me les briser.

– Merci Shikamaru. »

La blonde lui sourit et il tourna les talons, sans rien répondre. Ino et lui s'appréciaient, ils s'entendaient vraiment bien malgré ce que les apparences pouvaient laisser croire. La blonde avait fini par s'habituer à sa façon particulière de lui témoigner son amitié. Elle n'était entourée que d'asociaux, de toute façon.

Une semaine passa encore, les températures chutèrent brusquement, accompagnant les premiers givres matinaux et le froid glacial régnant toujours entre Ino et Naruto. La jeune fille se décida finalement à aller lui parler : ils avaient passé l'âge d'être aussi immature, tout de même.

Elle faillit tout gâcher, envenimer encore plus la situation, quand le blond se présenta de lui-même chez elle ce vendredi soir. Elle se sentit incroyablement frustrée, coupée dans son élan alors même qu'elle était sur le point d'aller lui rendre visite. Elle se sentit presque trahit, le prit comme un échec face à lui, et elle fut vraiment à deux doigts de passer son agacement sur lui. Heureusement, Ino était malgré tout quelqu'un de sensée et il lui fit presque pitié tant il avait l'air perdu.

« J'aimerais bien… qu'on se parle. »

Il était affreusement gêné, atterré par sa propre faiblesse.

« Bien sûr. Entre. Mes parents sont sortis diner. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent attablés dans la vaste cuisine de la blonde, devant un café que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le cœur de toucher. Naruto faisait rouler la tasse entre ses paumes, focalisant son attention partout ailleurs que sur son amie, parcourant du regard la pièce chaleureuse aux tons claires. Il avait longuement hésité à venir. Il était toujours en colère contre elle. Mais la colère avait été surpassée, et de loin, par un autre sentiment beaucoup moins facile à gérer : la peur. Ino tenta de prendre la parole mais il la devança, sentant que s'il ne commençait pas, il ne pourrait jamais dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Écoute, je…

– Il est revenu. Ça fait presque deux semaines. »

Il vit dans son regard sa déception et sa colère de l'entendre parler de lui alors qu'ils étaient sensés régler leur différends. Mais les deux étaient en fait étroitement liés. Il enchaina aussi vite que possible pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de protester.

« Je ne suis pas allé le voir. Pas une fois. Tu avais raison. Et c'est uniquement parce que tu avais raison que je t'en veux. »

La surprise empêchait la blonde de trouver ses mots, il reprit donc la parole.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. C'est la première fois. J'ai très envie de le voir tu vois. Ce n'est pas comme avec tous les autres. C'est lui que j'ai envie de voir, lui seul. J'ai toujours cru que tous les mecs se valaient, qu'aucun ne compterait jamais plus qu'un autre. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu avais raison. Je suis pitoyable. »

Ino le regardait, interdite, comprenant l'impact que ses paroles jetées en l'air avaient eu sur l'esprit désespéré de Naruto. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait voulu.

« Alors je veux m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. C'est toi qui avais vu juste, dans l'histoire. Je ne vais pas aller le voir. Jamais. »

Et il ajouta quelque chose, quelque chose qui confirma à Ino ce qu'elle craignait, à savoir que malgré les airs qu'il se donnait, Naruto était encore un enfant.

« Tu es contente ? »

Pas « tu es contente que l'on se soit réconcilié, que je te pardonne, que tout s'arrange entre nous ». Elle le connaissait, elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle savait lire en lui. « Tu es contente de mon choix ? Tu approuves ? C'est ce que tu voulais ? Regarde, je suis de ton avis, tu es satisfaite ? ». C'était cela que ses mots signifiaient. « Je ne t'ai pas déçu ? »

Elle se sentit horriblement mal en voyant ce que Naruto avait déduit, ce qu'il s'était infligé par sa faute.

« Naruto… Naruto, je suis désolée. »

Elle se leva et l'enlaça tendrement, comme l'aurait fait une sœur, ou une mère.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ce n'est pas si grave. »

Naruto ne répondit rien, perturbé par ce brusque changement de comportement.

« J'étais juste en colère Naru. Je ne te reprochais rien. Tu as le droit d'être attaché à lui, tu as le droit de le voir. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il la repoussa brusquement.

« Bien sûr que si c'est grave ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Il s'énervait. Ino le regarda droit dans les yeux, en le prenant par les épaules, pour mettre autant d'intensité que possible dans ses mots.

« Naruto. Il va bien falloir que tu grandisses. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher d'avoir cet emprise sur toi mais tu pourrais arrêter d'en avoir peur. Il faut avancer maintenant. La vie n'est pas si nase, elle n'est pas si chienne que tu ne le penses. »

L'échange visuel se prolongea encore quelques secondes, puis Naruto se leva vivement. Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, empoigna son blouson, et claqua la porte sans un mot ni un regard de plus à son amie désemparée. Elle soupira, prise par une soudaine lassitude.

« Il ne voudra jamais entendre raison… »

Elle alla se coucher le cœur lourd. Il y a des années de cela, ils étaient insouciants et plein d'entrain. Ils s'allongeaient sur le toit de l'immeuble du garçon et elle fumait des cigarettes mentholées en l'écoutant jouer de l'harmonica. A une époque il leur arrivait même d'être heureux, parfois.

A quelques rues de là, Naruto courait presque, comme pour échapper à la voix de son amie d'enfance et au sens de ses mots. Il se dirigea mécaniquement vers le petit studio de Gaara où il entra sans frapper. Il en ressortit à peine deux heures plus tard, encore plus mal qu'à son arrivée. Et sous la lumière artificielle d'un réverbère endommagé, il s'effondra sur le trottoir et se mit à pleurer.

**o**

« Itachi, t'as déjà dépucelé un mec ?

– Qu'est-ce ça a à voir avec Hannibal Lecter, Sasuke ?

– Rien, mais j'avais envie de poser la question. »

Il faut dire que le film n'était pas d'un intérêt palpitant. A part des bouts de cadavres volant en tous sens, il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu lui provoquer un semblant de frisson dans le DVD qu'ils avaient loué pour la soirée. Les frères Uchiwa étaient très amateurs de film d'épouvante.

« Je reconnais qu'on a vu mieux.

– Alors ? Tu réponds ? »

Sasuke était revenu de Londres depuis près de deux semaines et ne s'en réjouissait nullement. Il s'était plu là-bas, loin de tous ce et ceux qu'il connaissait, loin de ses problèmes sentimentaux et de sa vie en général.

« Eh bien, les filles, oui c'est sûr, et plus d'une, mais les mecs… je crois que oui. Au moins un.

– C'était qui ?

– Je ne sais plus exactement. Un jeune garçon, de ton âge sûrement. Un blond.

– Hm. »

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il avait posé la question.

« Pour rester dans le ton, Sasuke, ça en est où avec ton coup-d'un-soir-qui-dure-trois-semaines-et-demi ? Je pensais que tu te précipiterais chez lui dès ton arrivée, mais tu n'as toujours pas daigné sortir t'amuser un peu depuis ton retour. »

Itachi tombait toujours juste. C'était agaçant.

« Je préfèrerais qu'on parle d'autre chose.

– Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais entendre ? Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir à quoi tu penses. Ce type t'a tapé dans l'œil. Tu devrais pas te priver.

– Tu fais chier.

– Je suis là pour ça, ricana l'ainé en ébouriffant les cheveux de son jeune frère.

– Et toi alors ? Qui est ta dernière cible en date ? interrogea Sasuke pour changer de sujet et détourner l'attention d'Itachi.

– Ta copine Sakura. »

Sasuke se redressa d'un bond, fixant son ainé qui continuait de regarder tranquillement son film.

« Je te demande pardon ?

– Tu m'as très bien entendu. »

Sasuke retomba dans le canapé, vaincu par l'assurance de son frère qui lui avouait sans le moindre détour qu'il avait l'intention d'harponner une de ses meilleures amies.

« Mais enfin… non ! Je suis pas d'accord ! Pourquoi elle franchement ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'en plaindre en disant qu'elle est conne comme ses pieds et collante comme le chewing-gum qui lui sert de chevelure ! »

Là, le plus vieux marquait un point. Sasuke regardait sans le voir le vaste écran de leur télévision qui distribuait toujours ses images morbides et son histoire barbante, inconsciente qu'elle était de l'indifférence de ses spectateurs.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'Itachi touche à Sakura ? Il s'était déjà envoyé plusieurs de ses amies sans que cela ne le gêne plus que ça. Mais Sakura, ce n'était pas pareil. C'était…

« Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal. Je te connais.

– Sans vouloir être offensant, Sasuke, de nous deux, celui qui lui fait le plus de mal, c'est toi. »

Sasuke éteignit la télé, conscient que ce n'était plus une banale discussion de salon. Il se tourna de manière à faire face au jeune homme assis à côté de lui.

« De quoi tu parles ?

– Allons Sasuke, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ! Sakura est dingue de toi ! Il faut vraiment être au moins con comme toi pour ne pas s'en être aperçu.

– Mais… enfin… »

Le visage du plus jeune se ferma tandis qu'il ruminait ce que son frère venait de lui dire, ne relevant même pas l'insulte à peine voilée. Il pensait que la jeune fille avait tourné la page depuis des années. Elle n'avait pas pu passer autant de temps à l'attendre ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure encore, elle s'était fait avoir si souvent… trop fleur-bleue, trop confiante, il l'avait vu tant de fois détruite par une énième relation foireuse, il l'avait regardé de loin pleurer sur l'épaule de ses amis tandis que lui-même restait à l'écart, pour ne pas qu'elle-même décide de venir le voir en retour le jour où il irait mal. Il avait gardé ses distances.

« D'ailleurs c'est ce qui me facilite la tâche. Tu me ressembles suffisamment pour qu'elle oublie la différence après quelques verres, alors…

– Je ne veux pas tu fasses ça. »

Sasuke était en colère. Son frère savait vraiment être encore plus insensible que lui.

« Et pourquoi ?

– Parce que je tiens à elle merde ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Je te demande de laisser tomber. S'il te plait. »

Les deux frères se défièrent du regard un petit moment, puis l'ainé soupira de manière théâtrale avant de capituler.

« Très bien, je ne toucherais pas à ta pouffe. Mais toi, tu devrais un peu réfléchir à ton comportement aussi. N'oublie pas qu'elle a des sentiments, elle aussi. »

Sur ces sages paroles, et un sourire moqueur, Itachi se leva et quitta le salon. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Sauske se demandait même comment il osait parler de la jeune fille ainsi alors qu'il la traitait comme un parasite. Qui pourrait croire qu'il lui était sincèrement attaché ? Itachi, lui au moins, ne faisait pas de mystère sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il choyait ses amis et détruisait les autres, ce qui était un comportement on ne peut plus logique que de maltraiter tout le monde comme le faisait son cadet.

« Je vais chez Kisame. Je ne rentrerais pas avant demain.

– Ouais ouais. »

Rester seul, Sasuke s'allongea de tous son long sur le canapé crème, les bras au-dessus de la tête. Lui aussi avait des sentiments. A une époque, il y a très longtemps, il avait même cru pouvoir tomber amoureux d'elle. Leur enfance était décidément bien loin.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas, sale blond de mes deux ? »

De rage, il balança un coussin dans la télé muette. Il entendit son frère ouvrir la porte d'entrée, puis des voix s'élever du corridor. L'ainé revint quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon, un sourire narquois et parfaitement insupportable sur les lèvres.

« J'ai trouvé ça devant la porte d'entrée, dit-il en désignant la personne qui le suivait. Apparemment, il était sur le point de sonner. Bon, j'y vais moi. »

Itachi, qui s'amusait follement de l'expression qu'affichaient les deux garçons, s'éclipsa en ricanant intérieurement. Quel drôle de coïncidence tout de même ! Sasuke le tuerait s'il apprenait que celui qui avait initié le blond planté au milieu du salon aux joies du sexe entre homme n'était autre que lui-même, que c'était de ce blond-là qu'il parlait quelques minutes plus tôt. Le monde était vraiment petit, décidément. L'ainé se mit à rire en sortant dans la lumière voilée de cet après-midi d'un mois de novembre touchant à sa fin.

**o**

Même si cela avait été leur intention au départ, ils n'échangèrent pas une parole. La porte qui claqua en se refermant sur le frère ainé de Sasuke fut comme un signal, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, avides et affamés, scellant immédiatement leurs lèvres avant de se séparer, puis de s'embrasser à nouveau, incapable de réfréner leur envie. Les explications, les cris, les insultes, tout cela viendraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, le désir avait pris le pas sur tout autre sentiment, sur la colère et la peur. Naruto tirait sur les cheveux de Sasuke qui lui tentait de le débarrasser de son t-shirt d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils s'emmêlèrent les jambes, trébuchèrent, s'étalèrent sur la moquette moelleuse sans pour autant se lâcher. Ils se retrouvèrent assez rapidement complètement nu au milieu du salon, leurs vêtements gisant tristement dans un piteux état dans tous les coins de la pièce. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de réfléchir, ni de se poser des questions, ou d'entendre les réponses.

« Comment on en arrive là ? » interrogea pourtant Naruto, haletant, tandis que son amant s'occupait avec application de l'empêcher de réfléchir. Naruto baissa la tête pour tomber sur les yeux noirs emplis de colère de Sasuke. Celui-ci remonta jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassa violemment, mordant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'une minuscule goutte de sang perle entre leur deux bouches.

« Tais-toi » ordonna-t-il.

Naruto obéit.

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à la chambre de Sasuke, où ils s'appliquèrent à mettre les draps en désordre durant le reste de la journée. Ils s'endormirent brièvement, puis le refirent encore, et encore, s'endormirent à nouveau. Ils étaient plongés dans une sorte de transe commune, une félicité proche de l'extase dont ils n'avaient aucune envie de s'échapper. Sans mot et sans pensée, tout était tout de suite beaucoup plus simple, plus doux. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que cette sensation exquise d'être là où ils se devaient d'être, d'être à leur place, et de combler une à une chacune de leurs envies, et de leur frustrations. Ce fut une nuit longue, épuisante, et magique, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Le lendemain, Uchiwa Sasuke s'éveilla aux alentours de midi dans une chambre en désordre, où planait une odeur légèrement écœurante. Il était nu, emmêlé dans des draps sales et les membres d'un autre garçon, qui était blond et dormait à poing fermé en travers sur le lit.

Uzumaki Naruto ouvrit paresseusement deux yeux bleus gênés par les rayons du soleil qui traversait les fenêtres dont ils n'avaient bizarrement pas eu la présence d'esprit de fermer les volets. Il n'était pas dans son lit et pas dans sa propre chambre. Il tomba sur un visage pâle et deux yeux sombres qui le détaillaient.

Sasuke et Naruto passèrent un très long moment à se fixer sans mot dire, allongés l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit du brun, attendant sans s'en rendre compte que l'un ou l'autre commence, brise le silence qui s'éternisait, que quelque chose bouge. Mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'avaient envie de dire quoique ce soit. Peut-être que tout serait gâché, et peut-être que leur sourire de contentement disparaitrait sitôt les premiers mots lâchés dans le silence encore parfait de la chambre. Mais oui, après tout… pourquoi ne pas rester ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pas rester muet ? Rien ne les obligeait à s'interroger, à s'infliger l'épreuve douloureuse des explications douteuses. Puisqu'ils n'avaient rien envie de se dire… ils ne se diraient rien.

Naruto trouvait cela parfaitement contre nature. Il était d'un caractère trop franc pour supporter que l'on puisse s'en sortir sans éclaircissement aucun. Mais là, aujourd'hui, devant cet homme qui le dévisageait avec une expression indéchiffrable, il n'avait rien à dire. Alors il se leva, toujours dans un silence fragile et respectueux, comme s'ils avaient tenu entre leur mains un objet très précieux que le moindre son aurait brisé, il se leva, et rassembla une à une ses affaires, suivant la piste des vêtements éparpillés comme celle des miettes de pain, et se rhabilla lentement. Sasuke n'esquissa pas un geste. Naruto remonta dans la chambre, et resta un moment les bras ballants sur le pas de la porte, sous le regard non moins perturbé de Sasuke, appuyé sur ses coudes pour pouvoir le regarder et toujours nu, lui. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Naruto saisit avec empressement un stylo et un bloc de post-it posé sur un coin du bureau parfaitement ordonné du brun et griffonna rapidement sur le bout de papier. Puis il quitta la pièce, s'empara de son manteau abandonné la veille dans le vaste salon, et il disparut.

Sasuke ne bougea pas immédiatement. Il se rallongea et perdit son regard sur le plafond blanc, comme tant de fois auparavant. Il se sentait bizarre, heureux et dégouté, vaguement nauséeux et étrangement satisfait, une foule d'émotion contradictoire se bousculant dans son crane qui menaçait d'imploser. Il se leva finalement avec une extrême lenteur, fonctionnant au ralenti comme un lendemain de beuverie. Bien malgré lui, et en se maudissant pour sa curiosité avide, il se dirigea directement vers son bureau. Collé sur le plateau de verre, recouvert d'une écriture haché et maladroite se trouvait un post-it gris qu'il put lire sans peine.

« Y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien », suivi d'un numéro de téléphone portable. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, et fut tout d'abord agacé par tant d'audace. Il aurait très bien pu arracher le bout de papier et en faire une boule parfaitement ronde avant de l'envoyer pourrir dans sa corbeille. Il savait également qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il ne toucha même pas au post-it. Il le laissa là, collé sur son bureau, et partit prendre une douche.

Naruto avait également écrit autre chose. Que Sasuke, laissant le post-it à sa place sans y toucher, ne verrait probablement jamais. Une question. Un doute.

« Est-ce que tu ne rêves pas ? »

**o**

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

Sakura, un gobelet de café fumant entre les mains et un bonnet de laine blanche enfoncé sur les oreilles, se pencha sur le côté pour se rapprocher de son ami, comme une conspiratrice. Elle était aux anges. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi joyeuse. Peu lui importait que Sasuke l'ait fait venir pour lui parler de ses coups d'un soir. Elle savait que ça n'avait jamais rien de sérieux. Apparemment, il s'était entiché de ce Naruto qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois en compagnie d'Ino, et il ne savait plus trop comment s'en sortir. Ils étaient installés sur les marches du théâtre Graslin, regardant l'incessant ballet des voitures tourner autour du rond-point tandis que le brun, pour la première fois depuis des années, lui parlait. Elle se croyait revenue au temps où ils avaient tous les deux démarrer leur vie sexuelle et sentimentale, où ils s'installaient sur le lit aux draps mauves de la jeune fille pour se raconter leurs dernières frasques. Elle n'avait pas tout compris de l'histoire racontée par le brun, ce dernier restant tout de même drôlement évasif. Mais elle était trop heureuse qu'il l'ait fait pour réellement s'en soucier. Grand mal lui en prit.

Sasuke la regarda avec indulgence. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien capté. Il avait essayé de lui faire passer le message, de lui faire comprendre un minimum la situation, mais elle n'était pas là pour l'écouter. Pas aujourd'hui. Il soupira.

« Je vais le revoir. Je vais peut-être même… tu sais. Sortir avec lui. Faire comme les gens normaux. »

Le klaxon d'un automobiliste énervé fit sursauter la jeune fille aux cheveux roses tant sa surprise l'avait laissé en arrêt. Elle dévisagea son ami, le garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis tant d'année qu'elle en avait presque honte, celui qu'elle pensait connaitre.

« Écoute Sakura. Faut que tu laisses tomber maintenant. Que tu passes à autre chose. J'aime les mecs, moi. Définitivement. Alors… »

Il ne voyait pas comment conclure. Il avait collé des râteaux à des dizaines de gens comme cela, mais cette fois-là n'avait rien d'anodin. Il avait l'impression, en quelque sorte, de renoncer à toute une partie de son passé. Il avouait enfin clairement et honnêtement à son amie d'enfance que jamais rien n'arriverait entre eux. Elle avait toujours ses grands yeux verts écarquillés, qui se mettaient à briller de larmes d'une manière assez prévisible, et sa bouche était entrouverte, laissant s'échapper son souffle saccadé sous forme de buée blanchâtre, conséquence du froid qui les étreignait, les obligeant à serrer contre eux leur veste trop légère. Sasuke se leva. Il aurait aimé s'excuser, mais il n'en était pas capable, pas devant cette tête désespérée qui l'empêchait de dire un seul mot. Il la laissa simplement là, avec son chagrin et son cœur en morceau. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

Il enfouit ses mains dans son manteau noir, cintré, très bien taillé mais relativement peu efficace contre le froid. A quoi servait d'acheter un manteau si cher si il ne résistait même pas aux températures, encore clémentes, du début de l'hiver ? Il redescendit vers la place du commerce pour aller prendre le tram et rentrer chez lui. Et puis, arriver à l'arrêt, il aperçut derrière les quelques arbres nus et les câbles des lignes de tramway les bâtiments sans charme de la faculté de médecine. Il était allé chez Naruto quelques jours plus tôt, il habitait juste là, à quelques pas à peine. Sasuke sourit imperceptiblement, sans même en avoir conscience, et il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'immeuble où vivait le jeune blond. Sakura était déjà oubliée. Il avait juste appliqué ce que lui avait dit son frère : il avait mis les choses au clair. Le reste ne le concernait plus. Ce qui le préoccupait, lui, c'était si son amant serait chez lui et partant pour une petite séance de sport de chambre, un samedi en fin d'après-midi.

Ce soir-là, tandis que Naruto prouvait à Sasuke à quel point son initiative de passer le voir lui avait plu, Haruno Sakura, complètement déprimée, rentra dans un bar quelconque du centre-ville et commanda plusieurs verres. Aussi, il n'eut qu'à lui redire vaguement son nom et à lui faire un sourire charmeur. Uchiwa Itachi.

« On va chez toi ou chez moi ? »

Il dut presque la porter jusqu'à sa voiture car elle tenait à peine debout. Sasuke allait l'égorger. Il trouvait cela marrant. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même convaincre son cadet que tout était de sa faute : il n'avait qu'à pas la planter comme ça, aussi. La culpabilité : y'a rien de mieux pour faire oublier ses fautes.

_A suivre_

* * *

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà mentionné, mais en fait j'ai construit cette fic après avoir trouvé des noms de chapitres classes. J'ai un très gros problèmes avec les noms. Enfin bref. A plus !


	6. Je rêve bien, moi

**L'amour est bien cruel**

**Note :** Je publie tellement lentement que je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis... Ah, galère. En ce moment les fanfics ne m'inspirent plus du tout. J'écris énormément d'originale mais au lieu de continuer les histoires commencées je n'arrête pas d'en commencer de nouvelles. Et au final je pédale dans la semoule T-T

Bon, trêve de lamentations, voici le chapitre 6. Où les choses ne se passent pas trop mal, enfin, ça dépend pour qui. J'en ai peut-être déjà parlé mais cette fic a été plus que toutes les autres victime de la prise d'initiative impromptue des personnages. A la base je n'étais centré que sur Naruto et Sasuke mais il s'avère qu'en fait ils voulaient tous que je m'occupe d'eux. Notamment le passage Ino/Sakura mais je SAIS PAS d'où il sort, avant que j'ai pu y réfléchir j'étais déjà en train de l'écrire... Et ça va surement continuer comme ça. Multi-pairing donc. Ca claque.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Je rêve bien, moi**

On dit que la vie est faite d'expérience. Et les jeunes gens, encore plein d'espoir et emplis d'optimisme, ont l'habitude de dire qu'il faut « tout tenter ». Naruto avait décidé de le voir comme ça. Ainsi, il pouvait expérimenter tranquillement sa relation avec Sasuke sans avoir à trop réfléchir sur ce qui l'avait toujours bloqué jusqu'alors, à savoir « aimer, c'est avoir mal un jour ou l'autre ». Il avait décidé de mettre cela de côté. De passer outre. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était Sasuke. Parce que ce mec était spécial, peu importe dans quel sens, il avait une valeur particulière à ses yeux.

Le mois de décembre débutait avec ses habituelles avalanches de guirlandes clignotantes et de sapins surchargés dans les rues et les magasins. Naruto était d'excellente humeur, il aimait les ambiances festives comme celle-là. Les températures avaient chuté brusquement, ils avaient même eu quelques chutes de neige la semaine précédente. Rien de bien méchant, mais dans leur région où la neige était si rare, c'était chaque fois le branle-bas le combat au moindre flocon blanc sur le bitume, et les gens étaient désemparés. Enfin, c'était sans importance. Naruto aimait la neige. Il neigeait souvent dans la ville où il avait grandi. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs heureux.

« Je peux vous aider monsieur ?

– Je cherche un cadeau pour mon mec. Quelque chose d'assez… léger, vous voyez ? »

Naruto fit un sourire plein de charme à la jeune vendeuse bouche ouverte et yeux ronds comme des billes qui avait eu l'imprudence de lui adresser la parole avec des battements de cils ridicules et un petit sourire aguicheur. Il détestait les filles, parfois. Draguer un mec dans un magasin de lingerie, il faut le faire, tout de même…

Bien sûr, il n'achetait pas de lingerie pour « son mec ». D'ailleurs il aurait été incapable de qualifier Sasuke ainsi. C'est vrai, il avait aussitôt pensé à lui en rembarrant la petite brune avec une poitrine trop opulente, alors que c'est une blague qu'il avait fait des dizaines de fois. Mais ce n'était pas une raison.

En fait il cherchait un cadeau de Noël pour Ino. Aussi étrange que les apparences puissent le laisser croire, il aimait offrir des cadeaux à ses amis. C'était comme une chasse au trésor pour trouver LE bon truc qui tomberait juste à tous les coups. Il était très fort pour ça. Il offrait de la lingerie à Ino dans l'espoir qu'elle la sorte un peu sous le nez de sa niaiseuse de meilleure amie qui bavait sur son mec à lui – il l'appelait ainsi, au final – sans se rendre compte qu'une blondasse super canon se languissait en soupirant juste à côté d'elle. Ino ne lui avait jamais rien dit – vexant mais compréhensible – elle n'avait pas eu besoin. Elle le sous-estimait grandement.

Il choisit quelque chose de joli, aguicheur sans être vulgaire, découvrant un peu trop et pas assez en même temps. Ino l'emmenait souvent choisir ses vêtements et sous-vêtements avec elle – sous la menace, la plupart du temps – car Naruto était un esthète et qu'il savait mettre en valeur les choses et les corps. Des concepts qu'il avait par contre toutes les peines du monde à appliquer sur lui-même, ce qui donnait à ses tenues un côté souvent assez folklorique mais rien de rédhibitoire, heureusement pour lui. Il avait cessé depuis plusieurs années de se laisser aller à ses pulsions premières, où il se trimballerait encore habillé en orange de la tête au pied. Il sourit rien qu'à cette pensée en réglant ses articles – illuminant par la même la journée de la caissière délicieusement fade qui encaissa ses achats et prit ce sourire pour elle.

Ino, c'était fait. Shika et Gaara, idem. Son propre cadeau de Noël qu'il ouvrirait en feignant la surprise le 24 décembre, idem. Il lui restait tout de même un seul, un énorme problème. Sasuke.

Déjà, rien que l'idée de lui acheter quelque chose l'horrifiait. Il trouvait cela malvenu, presque déplacé. Mais en même temps, ne rien lui offrir lui paressait encore cent fois pire. Pourtant il soupçonnait le jeune homme de ne dépenser strictement aucun centime pour cette fête-là ou une autre. Mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser de côté. Il aimait offrir des cadeaux, il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose et par conséquent pas l'utilité de tout l'argent que son parrain lui donnait et dont il ne savait plus quoi faire… en bref, il avait suffisamment d'argument tout fait en poche pour pouvoir sans remords acheter quelque chose pour son amant. Mauvaise foi, quand tu nous tiens. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : sa pause était presque finie. Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule de travailleur venu avaler un sandwich en quelques minutes ou profitant comme lui de la pause déjeuner pour commencer les achats de Noël, ce qui était faire preuve d'une sagesse honorable, et monta dans le tramway pour rejoindre la fac.

« Le cours de philo et religion a été annulé. On va avoir le temps d'aller manger un morceau.

– Temari peut nous rejoindre alors.

– Ouais, cool. »

Shikamaru sortit son téléphone portable de son sac et s'éloigna un peu pour appeler sa copine sous le regard envieux d'une Ino en mal d'amour. Naruto lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en ricanant.

« Regardez-là, la célibataire désespérée ! Je parie que tu trompes ta solitude en regardant des films d'amours guimauve un pot de glace à la main.

– Et je parie que TU passes tes soirées à fantasmer en t'imaginant avec moi sous cette couverture moelleuse qu'il y a dans mon salon en train de te goinfrer de MON pot de glace.

– Aïe, je suis démasqué. »

Ino rit un peu avec le blond. Elle était heureuse que les choses se soient arrangées entre eux. Ils avaient parlé un peu, pas trop, l'essentiel. C'est le comportement général du blond qui s'était amélioré depuis quelques temps. Elle était heureuse et triste en même temps. Triste que les humeurs du blond et son comportement envers elle ne dépendaient pas de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire ou faire mais bien de ce que disait ou faisait « l'autre », ce brun exaspérant qui accaparait le cœur de ses deux meilleurs amis. Oui, elle était jalouse d'un peu tout le monde en ce moment. Elle était au moins lucide sur elle-même.

Ino, Shikamaru et Naruto s'installèrent dans le hall du restaurant universitaire, Gaara étant parti on-ne-sait-où comme à son habitude. Ses deux amis soufflaient sur un café brûlant tandis que Naruto savourait un chocolat chaud au Milka. Il sortait tout droit de la même machine que celle qui avait servi à la blonde et au flemmard leur immonde breuvage amer, et pour le même prix – Ino avait en fait payé les deux puisque Shikamaru était toujours en rade –, alors Naruto ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils allaient se brûler la gorge avec cette boisson dégueulasse. Sasuke était pareil, ne jurant que par le café noir. Ça le dépassait totalement.

« Ah, la voilà. »

Naruto sourit. Il aimait bien Temari, la blonde énergique qui réussissait l'exploit de supporter leur flemmard national depuis près d'un an. Soit les opposés s'attirent, soit qui se ressemble s'assemble. Pour eux, les opposés s'attiraient sans aucun doute car ils étaient complémentaires. L'une trop énergique et l'autre pas assez. Disons que la jeune blonde en deuxième année de fac de langue fournissait de l'énergie pour deux : elle était hyperactive en somme. C'est peut-être pour cela que Naruto et elle s'entendait aussi bien. Il avait tout de même un peu de mal à comprendre comment une fille aussi droite et franche que Temari pouvait aimer un type avec autant de vice que Shikamaru. Non seulement il dormait debout en permanence, mais il était également pessimiste, amoureux de l'argent et avare de paroles amicales.

« Salut les mecs ! »

Évidemment, elle salua tout d'abord son amoureux comme il se doit. Une scène d'une affligeante banalité qui fit pourtant mourir d'envie Ino et qui laissa Naruto muet comme une tombe, prenant soudainement conscience de quelque chose d'énorme.

« Ino… Tu rêves ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard éloquent, clairement envieuse du couple à côté d'eux.

« Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Je rêve bien, moi… »

**o**

Naruto était un plus anxieux que d'habitude. Il avait observé discrètement Shikamaru et sa copine la veille – au final ils n'avaient pas eu cours de la journée et avaient trainé chez Ino, dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin de ses parents, tous deux fleuristes. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami si éveillé, et, ce qu'il l'avait le plus surpris, aussi doux. Il les avait regardés, et la soudaine jalousie qui l'avait étreint lui avait donné une idée. Aujourd'hui, il avait envie de tenter quelque chose de nouveau.

C'est donc avec une légère appréhension qu'il alla ouvrir sa porte d'entrée quand la sonnerie désagréable retentit dans son appartement silencieux. Comme toujours, il eut un très court instant de déroute en observant Sasuke et son air indifférent dans le couloir. Il ne se faisait toujours pas à la beauté que revêtait à ses yeux le visage du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui entra d'autorité dans la pièce et prit son visage entre ses mains avec possession, prêt à ravir avec violence ses lèvres et rapidement passer à la suite. Mais avant que Sasuke n'ait soudé leur bouche et que Naruto ne devienne incapable d'un tant soit peu de discernement, il arrêta net la fougue de son amant en s'échappant habilement de ses bras.

« Attends. »

Surpris, Sasuke le fixa, un rien mécontent. Il voulut passer en force mais Naruto le repoussa.

« Attends je te dis. J'ai envie… d'essayer quelque chose. »

Le brun voulut protester, mais, étudiant la mine déterminée du plus blond d'eux deux, il se décida à le laisser continuer. Naruto lui enleva son manteau lentement, et l'accrocha derrière la porte en se faisant la réflexion que c'était sans doute la première fois que le vêtement ne finissait pas en boule dans un coin, puis il prit la main glacée de Sasuke dans la sienne pour le mener jusqu'au vaste salon, séparé de la cuisine par un simple comptoir, ce qui donnait à la pièce une luminosité bienvenue, même si le ciel chargé de nuages menaçant assombrissaient le paysage. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la pièce principale, Naruto, indécis, gardant dans la sienne la main docile de son amant qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Finalement, Naruto releva ses yeux bleus vers le visage du brun légèrement plus grand que lui. Sasuke ne savait pas quelles étaient ses intentions, aussi resta-t-il immobile et droit comme un i tandis que l'autre garçon se rapprochait lentement, toujours peu sûr de lui, de son visage. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'avec une douceur dont il ne se savait pas capable, Naruto ne dépose ses lèvres sur celles, entrouvertes par la surprise, de son amant. Les sensations explosèrent avec une joie folle presque instantanément. Mais ils ne se laissèrent pas, comme à l'accoutumée, emporter par leur passion. Ils se contentèrent de cela. Puis, avec un peu de maladresse, Naruto entrouvrit ses lèvres, passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke, désirant pousser l'expérience un peu plus loin. Il était incroyablement bien. Son cœur battait avec frénésie, il se savait rougissant et légèrement essoufflé, mais il était plongé dans une félicité sans pareil. C'était agréable, délicieusement agréable.

La tendresse.

Une douceur chaste et dévouée, consciencieuse. Sasuke s'y était attelé avec sérieux. Il ne voyait pas bien où cela les menait, mais il ne voulait certainement pas que ça s'arrête. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais fait cela avant ? Ils restèrent un long, très long moment debout dans ce salon, serré l'un contre l'autre, découvrant quelque chose de tout à fait différent de tous ce qu'ils avaient connus jusqu'alors.

Les choses n'allèrent pas plus loin. Tout juste s'allongèrent-ils avec gaucherie sur le canapé du blond, mais ils en restèrent là, rassurés dans les bras de l'autre, s'embrassant comme s'ils ne savaient faire que ça, semblable à des enfants ayant découvert un nouveau jeu particulièrement distrayant et ne souhaitant pas le laisser tomber. Ils souriaient l'un comme l'autre, l'un certes avec plus de réserve mais autant de sincérité. Il faisait nuit noire quand ils émergèrent de leur bulle.

« Ça te dit qu'on aille manger quelque part ?

– Tu m'invites ?

– Oui. »

Il ne fallait pas briser cette chose qui venait de naître. Ils parlaient doucement, seulement éclairés par les lumières de la ville à travers les grandes fenêtres.

« Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en grande gastronomie. Mon truc c'est plutôt MacDo et compagnie.

– Tiens ? J'aurais pas cru. »

Naruto tira la langue, Sasuke lui vola un baiser.

« T'inquiète, je te montrerais. »

Naruto était impressionné parce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Cela aurait sans doute semblé anodin pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais pour eux c'était un cap qu'ils n'avaient jamais franchi jusqu'alors. Le moment où le plan cul de transforme en relation établie, où l'on « s'engage ».

Ils sortirent dans la nuit glacée, inconsciemment proche l'un de l'autre sans en avoir l'air, souriant distraitement de la tournure des évènements.

« On ne devrait pas réserver ?

– Pas la peine, le patron est un ami de mon père.

– Ah. D'accord. »

Ils passèrent ainsi une excellente soirée, dans un très bon restaurant près des quais de la Fosse, en agréable compagnie. Ils rirent, parlèrent un peu, se chamaillèrent, en se sifflant une bouteille de bourgogne à deux, en faisant mine de draguer les serveurs et serveuses. Et quand ils rentrèrent à l'appartement du blond, euphorique et riant beaucoup, ils se déshabillèrent paresseusement et s'effondrèrent avec contentement dans le vaste lit de Naruto. Ils passèrent ainsi leur première nuit ensemble sans faire l'amour un exploit suffisamment exemplaire pour qu'ils s'en souviennent tous les deux pendant un moment.

**o**

Les vacances de Noël débuteraient le lundi suivant et Naruto était aux anges. Cette semaine serait excellente, il le pressentait, la meilleure depuis longtemps. Il arriva en avance à la fac, rayonnant de bonne humeur, malgré le ciel grisâtre et l'heure matinal d'un lundi. Il cherchait Ino. Il devait lui dire.

Il l'aperçut de loin devant un des entrées de leur bâtiment, en compagnie de deux personnes qu'il mit un certain temps à reconnaitre comme était deux des amis de cheveux roses, Neji et… Hinata s'il se souvenait bien. Ils partirent avant qu'il ne soit arrivé à leur hauteur.

« Hey Ino ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient les frères Sourires ?

– Toujours un mot gentil toi… ils passaient dans le coin et ils en ont profité pour me dire qu'ils organisaient une fête pour le jour de l'an et pour l'anniversaire de la petite brune.

– Et ils sont venus t'inviter spontanément ?

– Non. C'est Sakura qui leur a demandé.

– Ah. Je me disais aussi. »

Ils prirent tranquillement le chemin de leur salle quand Naruto, distrait un moment par les deux Hyuuga, se souvint brusquement de la nouvelle qu'il devait annoncer à la blonde.

« Ino, devine ce que j'ai fait samedi. »

Il souriait largement, et elle le considérait d'un œil sceptique.

« Tu as vu cet abruti de Sasuke !

– Mais-euh, l'appelle pas comme ça ! Mais sinon oui, je l'ai vu.

– Oh, alors au hasard… de la baise ?

– Raté ! »

Cette fois Naruto pouvait se vanter d'avoir réellement surpris son amie. Celle-ci le fixait avec des yeux ronds, cherchant l'erreur. Mais elle ne trouva que son sourire fier et ses yeux pétillants. Il était sérieux ?

« Mais alors… vous avez fait quoi ?

– On s'est embrassé. Et il m'a payé le resto. »

N'était-ce pas un peu maigre comme programme de week-end ? Enfin, l'essentiel n'était pas là.

« Naruto… Tu es… heureux ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Ino tentant d'y lire une quelconque réponse sincère et Naruto essayant de comprendre le vrai sens de sa question. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné, et détourna le regard.

« Ouais… »

Elle sauta dans ses bras et lui claqua une bise sonore sur la joue en riant.

« Je suis fier de toi, petit imbécile. »

**o**

Comme le disait une brillante philosophe du vingtième siècle prénommé Bridget Jones : « C'est un fait avéré, universellement reconnu. Au moment où ça commence à marcher dans un domaine, il y a toujours un autre pan de votre vie qui part en morceau. » **(1)**

Yamanaka Ino était une amie dévouée, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Aussi était-elle réellement heureuse, presque transporté, par la résolution à peu près viable des problèmes sentimentaux de son meilleur ami. Cette journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer et il n'y avait pas de raison, pensait-elle, qu'elle ne se finisse pas dans la même ambiance joviale.

Elle se trompait. Lourdement.

Sur les coups de 22 heures, alors qu'elle était occupée à se vernir les ongles des pieds avec application, son portable émit un agréable extrait de « I'm a barbie girl » - Naruto et ses blagues stupides... Elle décrocha en chantonnant un « Allô » enjoué. Une voix brisée de jeune fille en larme lui répondit.

« Sakura ?

– Ino… J'peux… J'peux venir chez toi… s'il te plaît ? »

La jeune blonde en aurait presque pleuré elle aussi, mais de frustration. Combien de fois avait-elle du vivre cette scène ? Combien de fois les hommes s'étaient-ils joués du cœur trop fragile de sa ravissante amie aux cheveux roses ? Sa petite voix pitoyable lui serra douloureusement l'estomac.

« Bien sûr ma puce. Je t'attends. »

Elle referma dans un bruit sec le clapet de l'appareil qu'elle détestait en cet instant. Elle était sereine et rayonnante deux minutes plus tôt à peine. Pourquoi les mauvaises nouvelles étaient-elles si… mauvaises ? Mauvaises nouvelles, mauvais moment, mauvaise nuit en perspective. Elle referma le tube de vernis, écœuré.

On frappa discrètement à la porte de chez elle quelques minutes plus tard.

« Laisse maman, c'est pour moi.

– C'est Sakura ? Tu veux que je vous apporte à boire, quelque chose à grignoter ?

– Non, m'man, c'est bon. T'inquiète pas, je gère ça. »

Elle ne gérait rien du tout. Elle fut tentée, quelques secondes à peine, de ne pas ouvrir la porte. De laisser ce problème-là à un autre, de retourner s'occuper de ses ongles et de ses propres misères.

« Salut Sakura. Entre. »

Sans surprise son maquillage avait coulé à cause de ses larmes, sans surprise, Ino avait ouvert la porte. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire autrement. Elle serait toujours là, c'était ainsi. Sa mère ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, retournant vaquer à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était, habituée hélas à ce genre de scène.

« Bon alors dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ino était calme, douce, réconfortante. Jamais elle ne se permettrait de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. « Alors ma grande, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? On t'a pour une énième fois pris pour une conne ? Tu t'es encore faire avoir ? ». À une époque, cela se passait ainsi entre elles. Elles ne mâchaient pas leur mot, n'hésitaient pas à être très dur l'une envers l'autre si leur guérison était à ce prix. Au moins, quand elles s'étaient connues, elles ne se lamentaient pas sur leur sort. C'était toujours la compétition entre elles, à qui choperait ce beau gosse en premier, à qui survivrait le mieux à un amant cruel, à qui se relèverait le plus rapidement et avec le moins de dommage possible. Mais Sakura était devenu incapable de se défendre et avait perdu sa verve, et Ino quant à elle en était tombé amoureuse, rendant tout plus complexe.

« Il se passe que je suis la reine des gourdes, et qu'on devrait me décerner une médaille. »

Ino ne répondit rien. Elle était d'accord. Et puis, Sakura se confiait plus facilement quand on ne l'interrompait pas.

« Ce qu'il y a c'est que… J'aurais dû abandonner il y a des années déjà, tu vois ? Au lieu de me ridiculiser à lui courir après pendant qu'il se tapait tous mes amis, j'aurais dû juste l'envoyer bouler. Mais j'ai pas pu. »

Décidément, ce Sasuke faisait des ravages parmi ses amis, songea Ino.

« Il m'a foutu un râteau magistral, il y quelques semaines de cela. Quelque chose de méchant. Et moi j'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller me faire sauter par son enfoiré de frère. »

Ino écarquilla les yeux. Uchiwa Itachi était le cauchemar des jeunes gens de leur milieu. Il était le diable en personne, brisant des cœurs, des couples et des illusions avec une joie mesquine et une facilité déconcertante malgré sa réputation.

« Tout ça parce qu'ils se ressemblent. »

Ino était dégoûtée. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi déçue du comportement de son amie. Une vraie traînée. Elle s'abstint de tout commentaire pour ne pas l'incendier, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

« Attends avant de me lyncher, ce n'est même pas ça, le pire. »

Sakura souriait mais ses yeux pleuraient toujours.

« Je l'ai revu deux ou trois fois depuis. C'était en quelque sorte excitant de coucher avec le roi des salauds en personne. Vivons dangereusement, hein. Tellement dangereusement que la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé dans les toilettes d'un café branché, il n'avait même pas de capote. »

Sakura la regarda dans les yeux. Était-elle consciente de la colère qui grondait dans les entrailles de son amie, de son désarroi, de son mépris ? Probablement. Elle acheva donc avec une note de désespoir.

« Je suis allée me faire avorter aujourd'hui, Ino. »

Le silence s'installa un bref instant entre les deux jeunes filles assises à même la moquette crème de la chambre de la blonde, des coussins entre les mains. Elles se regardèrent un moment.

Avec une vitesse stupéfiante, Ino se redressa d'un bond et gifla de toutes ses forces la tête surmontée de cheveux roses et noyée de larme. Sa tête partie sur le côté mais Sakura ne dit rien, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de frotter sa joue endolorie et de replonger ses yeux vert d'eau dans ceux de son amie qui commençaient eux aussi à s'emplir de larme. Elle tomba à genoux et enserra dans ses bras sa petite fleur de cerisier qui ressemblait à un enfant perdu.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit… Sakura, pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? »

Elles pleuraient toutes les deux, se soutenant mutuellement dans leur abandon.

« Parce que j'avais trop honte. Et j'avais peur que… tu m'en veuilles. Que tu me détestes. »

Sakura se frotta les yeux, reniflant piteusement. Ino lui sourit avec indulgence : elle était déjà pardonnée.

« Bon… ça s'est bien passé au moins ?

– Oui… j'ai réagi presque tout de suite. Je n'ai eu qu'à prendre un cachet, de la mifégyne je crois.

– Et tu lui en a parlé ?

– Non, bien sûr que non. Ça ne le concernait même pas, en fait. Je ne voulais pas entendre son avis la dessus, je ne voulais même pas me poser la question. J'ai fait un test, j'ai vu que j'étais enceinte, j'ai pris rendez-vous aussitôt. Fin de l'histoire. »

Ino était surprise par la maturité soudaine dont faisait preuve Sakura, elle qui était d'ordinaire la première à demander l'avis de tout le monde avant de prendre une décision, incapable qu'elle était de faire un choix toute seule. Sans doute que la peur et l'urgence l'avait empêché de paniquer. Ino était tout de même un peu gênée. Elle n'était pas fondamentalement contre l'avortement, mais bon… c'était un peu malsain, non ? Une vie supprimée par un simple cachet blanc. Et puis de pouvoir faire ça si rapidement, comme ça, comme si ce n'était rien. Ça la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle ne dit rien. De toute façon, il est évident que Sakura ne pouvait pas agir autrement. Elle était trop jeune, encore en plein dans ses études, le père n'était même pas son petit ami officiel, et elle n'était vraiment pas prête à être mère. Trop instable, trop lunatique, trop faible aussi. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas rien. Elle savait que Sakura se souviendrait toujours de cette erreur, de cette décision qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchie plus de trente secondes, de sa stupidité. Ce n'était pas rien.

« Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on parle de ça, c'est clair ? »

Elles se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, Ino surprise par ce soudain accès de détermination, Sakura essayant de paraitre convaincante malgré son visage ravagé. Ce sujet ne serait plus jamais abordé. Elle se détourna finalement.

« Je suis désolée tu sais.

– De quoi ?

– Désolée d'être aussi cloche. De me faire si souvent avoir. Je suis désolée de venir te voir à chaque fois la queue entre les jambes pour que tu me consoles.

– Tu sais bien que je suis là pour ça.

– Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis désolée. Et que je t'aime. »

Ino sentit malgré elle son cœur s'emballer. Sakura le lui disait souvent, d'ailleurs elle le disait elle-même à bon nombre de ses amis. Elle savait que la rosée parlait d'amour fraternel, pas d'amour tout court, mais rien à faire, cela la troublait. Elle s'imaginait ces mots dans un tout autre contexte, et puis elle tenait toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras, qui embaumait de parfum Diesel que la blonde lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire. Elle avait tenu bon toutes ces années, depuis leur fin de première où elle avait commencé à mater discrètement son amie dans les vestiaires de sport, mais là, elle était à bout. Elle ressentait avec une netteté effrayante le corps de Sakura contre elle, sa poitrine contre son ventre, les cheveux roses lui chatouillant le nez, les deux bras nus de la jeune fille serrant sa taille avec force. C'était trop pour elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement. Sakura était en train de somnoler, à deux doigts de s'endormir, quand Ino pris doucement son menton entre deux doigts pour relever son visage vers elle. Elle savait qu'elle faisait une erreur et qu'elle allait tout gâcher mais à cet instant précis ça n'avait pas l'air si grave que cela. Peut-être que ça se passerait bien. Peut-être même que tout irait pour le mieux. Elle embrassa doucement son amie.

Sakura était à moitié endormie, il lui fallut donc quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Ino. En train de l'embrasser. Elle.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et repoussa avec force la blonde qui déjà se disait que ce n'était plus une si bonne idée que ça. La rosée porta une main à ses lèvres, ses larmes recommençant à dévaler ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

– Sakura écoute, je suis désolée, je… je vais t'expliquer. »

Sakura s'était levée et marchait à reculons vers la porte de la chambre. Ino tenta un geste pour l'approcher.

« Reste loin de moi ! »

Elle se figea, le cœur en morceau. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'y croire ? Elle savait que ça se passerait ainsi.

« J'ai… et toi, tu… je suis venue pour que tu m'aides et toi tu… tu… »

Que pouvait bien penser la fille dont elle était amoureuse en cet instant ? Qu'elle profitait de son état de faiblesse pour la prendre en traître ? Qu'elle était purement intéressée, que ça avait été ça son but, depuis le début ? Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle se trompait, quoiqu'elle pense. Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer combien elle pouvait l'aimer, elle plutôt qu'une autre, alors même qu'elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à une fille avant elle et après. Mais elle n'en était pas capable et Sakura, de toute façon, n'écouterait rien. Ino tenta de nouveau de s'approcher, et la jeune fille prit la fuite.

Ino resta immobile un moment avant de prendre son portable pour appeler quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui viendrait la regarder pleurer. Elle appela d'abord Naruto. Elle pria tous les dieux du ciel que le blond réponde, mais en vain : la messagerie se déclencha et elle pleura de plus belle. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle ne se souvenait pas que le garçon n'ait été là une seule fois pour la consoler. Shikamaru ne prêterait pas attention à ses plaintes, rapport au peu d'intérêt qu'il portait à ses problèmes. Gaara, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

Ino était une excellente amie. Mais elle s'en rendit compte à ce moment-là, on le lui rendait très mal.

Elle pleura longuement dans sa chambre, en silence pour ne pas alerter ses parents, avant de s'endormir à même la moquette, la tête douloureuse et les yeux gonflés.

_A suivre._

* * *

**(1)** extrait du premier film que je cite de mémoire donc n'aller pas hurler au scandale si ce n'est pas la réplique mot pour mot. J'adore ce film XD_  
_

* * *

Je crains hélas que le prochain doive attendre les vacances d'été. Elle me pèse sur la conscience, cette fic.

Merci d'avoir lu ! Tchuss._  
_


	7. Adieu, je t'aimais bien

**L'amour est bien cruel  
**

**Note :  
**Je crois que je ne vais pas m'étendre. J'ai trop honte. Je suis désolé. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Même pas gai en plus. Encore désolé pour avoir mis tant de temps.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Adieu, je t'aimais bien**

On tombe amoureux.

Comme ça. Sans raison particulière. Sans même en avoir tout à fait conscience.

C'est Naruto. Un jour il s'est réveillé nu dans son lit, emmêlé dans ses draps et avec les membres d'un autre garçon tout aussi dévêtu et la révélation lui ait tombé dessus. « Je suis amoureux de lui. »

La pensée en elle-même était étrange et lui laissait un goût dérangeant dans la bouche. Il n'était pas encore convaincu par cette idée mais elle avait clairement fait son nid dans un coin de son esprit et il n'espérait même pas l'en déloger. Peut-être que ça lui passerait. Ou peut-être que… non, non, ça, il ne voulait pas y penser. S'il commençait à se projeter et à attendre quelque chose du jeune homme, il allait se ramasser le poids de ses sentiments en pleine face. Mieux valait faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ca ne changeait rien, au fond. Il agissait comme d'habitude, continuait de sortir, d'entretenir sa vie sexuelle avec une indécence qui aurait fait pâlir sa mère si elle était encore de ce monde, et les cours lui passaient au-dessus la plupart du temps. Il y assistait toujours – enfin, autant que possible – mais il avait parfois du mal rien qu'à saisir le sens des mots qui composaient les polycopiés et les phrases de ses professeurs. Bah, il pouvait toujours emprunter les notes d'Ino. Mais Ino…

Ino était clairement déprimée ces derniers temps, mais elle refusait de lui dire pourquoi. Il avait manqué un de ses appels quelques jours plus tôt, mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire avouer de quoi il s'agissait. Pourtant il avait remarqué. Elle était toujours fatiguée, elle ne souriait plus. Et elle ne voyait plus Sakura. Ce qui l'arrangeait, très personnellement, parce qu'il n'avait plus à supporter les soirées avec la bande de la rosée où Sasuke se faisait un plaisir de l'allumer pendant des heures – et puis il n'aimait pas vraiment ses amis – mais, en mettant de côté son égoïsme latent, il était inquiet pour son amie. Un peu. Si elle ne lui disait rien, ça ne devait pas être si terrible n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu fais quoi le soir de Noël S'ke ?

- Ça te tuerait de dire mon prénom en entier ?

- On s'en fout de ça… »

Naruto esquiva avec habilité un taquet lancé vers l'arrière de son crâne en grimpant sur les genoux de Sasuke dont les mains vinrent s'installer naturellement sur ses fesses. Tout à coup le blabla de la présentatrice plastiquée du Top 50 Virgin 17 perdit une grande partie de son intérêt.

« Je ne fais rien de particulier, mon frère sera fourré je-ne-sais-où et mon père ne connait même pas l'existence de ce jour.

- Alors on pourrait le passer ensemble… »

Naruto s'arrêta de picorer le visage de son amant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« …Non ? »

Il avait découvert récemment que la vision d'un Sasuke en train de sourire était quelque chose qui mériterait sa place dans une galerie d'art. Enfin, il était sans doute le seul à penser ça – puisqu'il était le seul à avoir la chance d'apercevoir de temps en temps le phénomène – mais ça ne changeait rien à l'état de fait : décidément, Sasuke était parfait.

« Ouais. D'accord. »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

**o**

Le nouvel an est l'une des soirées les plus attendues de l'année. C'est d'ailleurs assez étonnant quand on voit comment la plupart d'entre elles se terminent. C'est-à-dire pas mieux ou pas plus mal que toutes les autres. Des fêtes sommes toutes assez banales, à part que l'on fait le décompte des dix dernières secondes avant minuit et que l'on boit plus de champagne que les autres jours.

« Tu vas aller à la fête des Hyuuga toi ?

- Bien sûr. Neji est un très bon ami à moi, et puis… Non, en fait j'y vais juste parce que je suis obligé. On fait affaire, lui et moi. Je ne voudrais pas paraître dédaigneux.

- C'est vrai, qui penserait cela de toi ? »

Sasuke lui fit une grimace et Naruto rigola.

« Comment tu fais pour boire des trucs aussi sucrée ?

- Et toi, pour boire des trucs aussi amer ? »

Ils sourirent de concert et entrechoquèrent leur gobelet respectif, Naruto un milk-shake fraise et Sasuke un café noir. Ils s'étaient installés à la terrasse d'un café sur la place du Commerce en attendant l'heure de leur film. Comme des couples normaux. Ça les faisait rire, tous les deux. Même si c'était un film à suspense et gore à souhait, c'était tout de même une sortie à deux. Ils parlaient très rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, de leur relation. Ils n'étaient pas encore assez murs, peut-être.

Ils avaient passé Noël tous les deux, un plateau de sushi pour quatre personne posé sur le parquet lustré du salon du blond. Une soirée excellente, même si… Enfin, l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée. La petite boîte noire contenant le présent qu'il avait acheté à l'autre homme était restée sagement planqué entre ses caleçons. Il avait attendu, en se disant « je lui offre que si lui il m'offre quelque chose ». Mais rien n'était venu. En même temps il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il n'avait pas voulu se ridiculiser ou plomber l'ambiance avec une attention qu'il était le seul à avoir eu, aussi avait-il fait passer à la trappe cette histoire de cadeau. Il lui offrirait peut-être un autre jour, pour un autre évènement, son anniversaire – s'il pensait à lui demander quel jour c'était – ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il se surprenait de plus en plus à imaginer une histoire plus ou moins longue avec le brun. Il se trouvait légèrement ridicule tout de même…

En attendant, ils étaient bien, tous les deux, à rigoler pour des choses stupides en frissonnant sous le vent d'hiver qui les harcelait. Ils avaient préféré rester dehors – allez savoir pourquoi.

« Tiens, Naruto, dis-moi, c'était avec qui, ta première fois ? »

Naruto avala de travers et déglutit difficilement.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je sais pas, comme ça. C'est juste pour faire la conversation. Alors ?

- Hum… toi d'abord. »

Le blond était mal à l'aise. Toute la frustration sexuelle qui l'habitait quand il avait frappé à la porte de l'Uchiwa après son retour de Londres n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher de reconnaitre en la personne de l'aîné de la famille sa première expérience au lit. Il avait des doutes quant à la façon dont Sasuke recevrait la nouvelle.

« Moi… c'était une femme. Une vraie cinglée. C'était une… « amie » de mon frère qu'il a fréquenté pendant quelques mois. Je crois qu'elle se faisait une spécialité de dépuceler les jeunes garçons.

- Jeune ? Tu avais quel âge ?

- Quatorze ans.

- Ah ouais, quand même. »

Ils sourirent de concert. Naruto espéra vaguement que son vis-à-vis oublierait de lui retourner la question, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Et toi alors ?

- Moi… je suis gay depuis que j'ai neuf ans au moins, alors les filles, laisse tomber…

- Qui c'était ?

- Et bien… »

Naruto détourna le regard, hésitant.

« Pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat ? C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

- Plutôt oui… »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« Bon, crache le morceau maintenant.

- Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse tellement ?

- Parce que tu veux pas me le dire voilà ! »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, ou d'inventer du tac-au-tac une histoire quelconque.

« Uchiwa Itachi, c'est bien ton frère, hein ?

- Oui… et ?

- Et bah voilà. »

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du cinéma, quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke ne dit plus un mot, et Naruto eut l'impression de traîner une marionnette avec lui. Le brun ne rouvrit la bouche que quand ils rentrèrent à l'appartement du blond. Avant d'enlever son manteau, et de laisser de côté sa paire de tennis dont il avait récupéré avec surprise la deuxième moitié chez le blond lui-même, il lui demanda, sans le regarder.

« Mon frère et moi, on se ressemble énormément. Alors… la première fois qu'on s'est vu, c'est tous ce qui t'a attiré ? »

Naruto aurait éclaté de rire s'il n'avait pas eu peur de se faire frapper par le brun. Sasuke, toujours si arrogant, si sûr de lui, qui lui demandait la peur au ventre si on ne voyait en lui que son frère aîné. Le blond s'autorisa tout de même un sourire ravi et se glissa devant son amant pour rencontrer son regard.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'étais trop torché pour me rappeler de mon dépucelage, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas remarquer que tu étais le plus beau mec que j'avais jamais vu.

- Tsss. »

Naruto rit, Sasuke sourit, et le sujet fut clos.

**o**

20 heures. Les garçons en chemise et pantalon bien coupé, les filles en robes de soirée et talon haut. Le champagne, les petits fours, les canapés recouverts de mixtures inconnues. La musique, calme, jouant en bruit de fond. On discute avec réserve, salue avec politesse, dénigre avec verve. Comme des gens civilisés.

23 heures. Les chemises sont ouvertes et les talons ont été délaissés. Le champagne a été descendu, remplacé par des alcools beaucoup plus forts mélangés en des proportions inhumaines à des jus de fruits multicolores. On se déchaine sur de la musique trop forte au milieu du vaste salon ou on s'envoie en l'air dans les chambres à l'étage, si on n'est pas déjà en train de vomir ses entrailles dans les toilettes ou dans le jardin.

La fête des Hyuuga bat son plein. Trop plein. Ils sont une très grosse cinquantaine dans l'énorme demeure familiale, imprudemment désertée par les parents pour une quelconque orgie entre adultes, civilisés eux aussi.

**o**

Sakura, resplendissante dans une robe rose et vaporeuse, courte à s'en demander si on peut vraiment la qualifier de robe, dansait comme une furie au milieu des invités, noyée dans une euphorie que l'alcool entretenait depuis des heures. Elle faisait soupirer bon nombre des garçons présents, plus une fille, blonde, habillée beaucoup plus sobrement, qui ruminait ses sombres pensées dans un coin de la pièce où elle pouvait garder un œil attentif sur sa meilleure amie, songeant avec amertume en vidant verre sur verre qu'elle devrait encore ramasser les pots cassés, quand l'un de ces idiots arriverait à l'entraîner dans son lit et que Sakura, une fois de plus, se ferait lâchement abandonner le lendemain. Ou quelques jours plus tard, cela revenait au même. La rosé se comportait avec elle comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce baiser imprudent dans sa chambre n'avait jamais eu lieu, mais elle avait réduit de manière drastique le nombre de leurs sorties entre fille, et elle ne savait pas bien si elle devait en être soulagée ou non. Naruto vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle, sur le sol.

« Eh bien ma jolie, tu ne danses pas ? »

Ino leva les yeux au ciel. Le blond était tellement insupportable une fois qu'il avait bu, ou fumé, ou sniffé quoique ce soit d'illégal et de dangereux. Il avait l'alcool joyeux, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien n'était grave. Les habituelles cogitations dans l'esprit du blond étaient remplacées par un désert multicolore et balayées par les vents. Pour résumer, il devenait totalement imprudent et stupide.

« Si je me lève maintenant, je vais m'évanouir.

- Et bah alors ! Je t'ai connu plus enthousiaste. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, souriant à peine, et ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux de son ami tout en continuant de fixer la jeune fille aux cheveux roses à présent entourée de deux charmants abrutis, et leur danse était plus appropriée à une boîte de strip-tease qu'à une fête d'étudiant. Naruto secoua la tête.

« Ino, Ino, Ino, ça ne peut plus durer mon chou. Il faut que tu fasses ton deuil. Elle est pas pour toi cette fille. »

Ino se retint de le frapper. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il remuait le couteau dans la plaie ? Sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. Et elle le savait également.

« Allez viens, allons à la pêche aux meufs ! En selle ! »

Naruto se releva d'un bond et tira sans douceur la blonde par le bras qui tangua dangereusement et dut s'appuyer de tout son poids sur lui pour ne pas flancher.

« Où… où tu m'emmènes, crétin ?

- Tu vas voir ! »

Naruto était entré dans la logique de l'homme bourré. Tout ce qui concernait la bienséance, la dignité et la prestance n'était plus pour lui que de vagues notions sans le moindre sens. Son amie se sentait seule ? Il allait lui présenter dans la minute une charmante jeune femme pour la consoler. Qu'importe que cela ne plaise pas à l'un, à l'autre ou à qui que ce soit, qu'importe qu'il les plonge dans l'embarras le plus total. Tant pis, il avait décidé de le faire, il le ferait. Il se dirigea donc avec bonne humeur vers son amant, qui discutait sagement avec leurs deux hôtes.

« Sasukeeeeee ! »

Naruto sauta sur le garçon pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Malgré les apparences qu'ils arrivaient à sauver grâce à des années de pratique, aucun des trois personnes précédemment citées n'étaient sobre. Dans le cas contraire, Sasuke l'aurait repoussé avec force en l'insultant copieusement. Au lieu de cela, il répondit à l'étreinte avec joie. Après quelques instants de bruitages humides, ils se séparèrent finalement et Naruto, toujours collé au brun, attrapa rudement le bras d'Ino et la poussa sans ménagement devant eux, en face de la jeune Hinata qui ne suivait plus vraiment la scène.

« Hinata, je crois que tu connais déjà ma copine Ino. Elle est lesbienne et elle a très envie d'apprendre que tu l'es aussi. »

Sur ce, il retourna s'occuper de son propre amant. Il demanderait à Ino de lui raconter comment ça s'était passé, s'il y pensait. Neji fulminait, mais il n'échappait pas à la règle des soirées trop arrosée : il savait qu'il aurait dû s'offusquer et dire quelque chose, mais impossible de trouver quoi. Alors il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'aller voir ce qui se passait du côté de la cuisine.

Deux heures du matin. Temari et Shikamaru s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre que Naruto et Sasuke venaient tout juste de libérer. Le blond nota au passage que les poches de son ami semblaient étrangement bien remplies. Kleptomanie, quand tu nous tiens. Lui et Sasuke redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée où l'ambiance ne s'essoufflait pas, au contraire, devenant même de plus en plus enflammée et quelque peu malsaine aussi, sans doute. Ils étaient assaillis par un mélange d'odeurs écœurantes, dérapant sur des restes de nourriture et des verres renversés jonchant le carrelage originellement blanc du rez-de-chaussée. Ce genre de soirée, même s'il ne se passe rien de particulièrement désagréable, on n'en garde jamais vraiment un bon souvenir. Quand on nous demande comment c'était, on est tenté de répondre « trop bien », mais on se ravise toujours. Parce que non, définitivement, se vautrer dans la bière, voir le plafond tourner en tous sens, finir au lit avec un inconnu qui ne nous excitera plus du tout au réveil, ce n'est pas « trop bien ». Naruto remarqua vaguement qu'on les regardait un peu de travers, Sasuke et lui, leurs mains liées, leurs vêtements défaits, et les baisers bruyants qu'ils s'échangeaient. Demain, se dit-il, demain, je penserais à cela.

Quatre heures du matin. Une bagarre éclata entre les deux prétendants de Sakura pour savoir qui aurait ses faveurs. Elle en profita pour s'éclipser avec un troisième tandis que les deux garçons avaient le nez en sang. Une autre dispute, entre deux amies pour une histoire de robe déchirée, fit résonner des cris hystériques dans toute la maison. On vit descendre une fille en larme de l'étage, suivit de près par un mec pas bouleversé pour un sous qui marmonna un vague « je l'avais prévenu que c'était que de la baise ». On jeta quelque part une bouteille vide qui alla s'exploser contre un mur.

Sasuke essayait de retrouver un blond encore surexcité pour tenter de le convaincre que son appartement serait plus agréable pour finir la soirée. Il le trouva finalement appuyé avec un équilibre visiblement précaire contre un mur, en grande conversation avec un brun tout pâle qui souriait bizarrement. L'Uchiwa sentit un sentiment particulièrement désagréable venir le titiller : ils étaient proches. Très proche. Et l'attitude de ce crétin était équivoque.

« Ah, Sasuke ! Tu t'es perdu ? »

Cela aurait pu passer pour un sarcasme mais le visage soucieux de Naruto lui apprit que la question était sérieuse.

« Mais non… C'est qui ? » répondit-il en désignant avec un soupçon de mépris qu'il n'avait aucune envie de réprimer l'autre brun qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté par son arrivée.

« Sai. Un ex. » lâcha Naruto avec un sourire idiot, complètement inconscient de la tension qui venait de s'installer.

« Ah.

- Tu me vexes, Naruto. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça.

- Bah quoi, c'était quand la dernière fois ? »

Le sourire de Sai s'agrandit tandis que Sasuke fulminait et que Naruto comptait les paillons dorées qui envahissaient son esprit.

« Y'a un mois environ. »

Sasuke ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, et pourtant ses mâchoires se crispèrent avec force. Surtout quand Naruto se tourna vers lui et tenta de lui administrer une tape sur l'épaule – échec lamentable – en rigolant :

« Ah oui, je m'en rappelle ! C'était pas longtemps après que tu sois rentré, S'ke… »

C'est seulement à cet instant que le blond prit conscience que la température ambiante était descendue en dessous de zéro.

Sasuke aurait dû s'en foutre éperdument. Il aurait déjà dû être en train d'allonger le blond sur son lit en lui arrachant ses vêtements, il aurait dû regarder de haut ce bellâtre hypocrite. Mais Sasuke était un jeune homme tout à fait dans la norme, ce qui avait pour conséquence, entre autre, de le rendre aussi sujet aux effets néfastes de l'alcool que la plupart des gens. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois, les yeux fermés, en se répétant « ne fais pas ça, tu t'en fous, ne fais pas ça, tu t'en fous ». Puis il sourit avec légèreté. Le premier coup atteignit Sai sur la pommette droite et il s'écroula sans aucune grâce contre le mur, juste assez sonné pour afficher une tête d'ahuri jouissive pour son agresseur. Agresseur qui empoigna ensuite le poignet de son amant pour tenter de l'embarquer avec lui.

Hélas pour lui, l'amant ne l'entendait clairement pas de cette oreille.

Impressionnant comment certains évènements vous rendent sobre en un clin d'œil.

« Oh, Ducon. Tu crois faire quoi là ? »

Surpris par le ton soudainement agressif, Sasuke s'arrêta. Le blond avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine dans une posture pseudo-méprisante gâchée par son tangage d'un pied sur l'autre.

« J'te ramène chez toi.

- Et pourquoi ? Et je peux savoir ce que t'avais à reprocher à ce type ? »

Sasuke remarqua qu'au moins « ce type » ne l'intéressait pas suffisamment pour qu'il prenne la peine de rappeler son nom.

« Rien. Bon, tu bouges ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa, réponds à ma question avant que moi aussi je t'assomme à coup de tabouret. »

Il fut tenté de demander d'où venait le « moi aussi » mais ce n'était peut-être pas le moment. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre à cette question. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de chercher la réponse. Et Naruto changea du tout au tout en une demi-seconde : il s'approcha doucement du brun toujours immobile au milieu du vestibule, avec un sourire mesquin ressemblant étrangement à celui que Sasuke venait de faire ravaler à l'autre crétin. Une main se posa sur son torse tandis que les lèvres du blond se plaçaient non loin de son oreille.

« Alors… tu es jaloux ? »

Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à une réplique cinglante, Sasuke le repoussa vivement, à deux mains, et l'autre homme manqua de s'étaler sur le carrelage.

« Ferme donc ta gueule, crétin. »

Mais loin d'arrêter Naruto, celui-ci sourit plus largement encore, avec la tête de celui à qui on vient de donner raison.

« J'ai touché juste chéri ?

- Naruto, sérieux, arrête ça.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas grave tu sais. Ça me fait plaisir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Naruto menait clairement le dialogue et Sasuke perdait ses moyens. La situation lui échappait complètement.

Tout le monde sait qu'on ne doit pas essayer de régler les conflits une fois qu'on n'est plus sobre. Mais bon, tout le monde sait aussi qu'une fois qu'on ne l'est plus, sobre, on oublie ce genre de règle élémentaire. Et donc, Sasuke, à cours de réplique, empoigna Naruto par le col de sa chemise, hors de lui.

« Naruto. Ferme-la. »

La colère flambait dans les yeux noirs de l'Uchiwa et dans ceux, azur et légèrement voilés, de Naruto.

« Tu as peur de te l'entendre dire Sas'ke ? Pourtant il va bien falloir se l'avouer, non ?

- Tais-toi.

- Non mais je te pardonne hein. Ça me plaît assez que tu sois jaloux de ceux avec qui j'ai couché en même temps que toi. Si ça peut te rassurer ça n'est plus arrivé depuis… quelques temps. Tu es plutôt addictif dans le genre.

- Tais-toi.

- Hors de question. Et tiens, puisqu'on parle de ça, tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose qui va vraiment te foutre mal à l'aise ? »

Le corps du brun se crispa entièrement. Il savait très bien ce que cet idiot voulait lui dire. Il savait qu'il ne voyait plus que lui, il avait bien vu comment le blond le regardait – comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée Sasuke écrasa son poing (encore douloureux) sur une joue offerte. Sauf que Naruto ne s'étala pas sur le sol. Il mit quelques secondes à rétablir son équilibre, certes, mais pour répliquer aussitôt, avec une hargne qui prit l'autre combattant par surprise. Sasuke entendit clairement les os de son nez gémir douloureusement. Mais déjà le blond repassait à l'attaque.

Le soleil se leva sur une maison en piteux état, des cadavres de bouteilles s'empilant dans tous les coins, des dizaines de jeunes adultes endormis à même le sol. Et un brun, le visage en sang, surplombant un blond assis par terre et peinant à reprendre son souffle.

« Ne m'approche plus jamais.

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche. »

Fin de soirée.

* * *

Pourquoi faut toujours que ça se passe mal ? Je dis ça comme si c'était pas de ma faute. Mais c'est PAS de ma faute ! Vous avez jamais remarqué comment ils finissent pas agir d'eux-mêmes, les persos ? Limite flippant.

Je me répand une fois de plus en demande de pardon. Le prochain dans quelques semaines.


End file.
